Dejate Querer
by Rakime-vh
Summary: ¿Hiei aceptará lo que siente por Kurama?HieixKurama... ¡CAPITULO 5!
1. Me Has Cambiado

' DEJATE QUERER '  
By Rakime  
  
CAPÍTULO 1.- 'ME HAS CAMBIADO'  
  
El sol se oculta lentamente por detrás del horizonte, dando paso inmediato a una oscura y fría noche. Miles de pequeñas lucecillas, llamadas estrellas, acompañan a una gran blanca y deslumbrante luna, contrastando con el negro cielo, que cubre como una manta a toda la ciudad. Las calles se encuentran vacías por lo avanzado de la noche, solo alumbradas por varios faroles a ciertas distancias, no hay ningún ruido, ningún bullicio, todo es paz y tranquilidad.  
  
Por entre la oscuridad de las sombras provocadas por la falta de luz, se puede distinguir una silueta negra avanzando rápidamente, tan rápido que es imperceptible para un ojo humano. La silueta se detiene enfrente de una casa, y segundos después desaparece, reapareciendo nuevamente sobre un árbol que daba hacia una de las ventanas de ese mismo hogar...  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei)  
  
Aquí estoy de nuevo, no importa cuantas veces me diga que no volveré a este lugar, siempre termino regresando. "Debería dejar de mentirme a mi mismo" pienso en voz alta, solo audible para mis oídos, y acto seguido me siento sobre una de las ramas más altas y cercanas a la ventana, recargándome en el tronco y colocando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué tiene este maldito lugar, que no puedo dejar de visitarlo?" me pregunto mentalmente, pero como las anteriores mil veces que lo he hecho, no se que responderme, no se la contestación...  
  
... No lo sé... es... es como si aquí me sintiera más cómodo, seguro. Este sitio es en el único que he podido dormir tranquilamente, muy raras veces he tenido pesadillas, es tan sereno este lugar, tan acogedor este árbol... pero... ¿por qué?, si es como cualquier otro sitio o como cualquier otro árbol, o... ¿no?... ¿será que en realidad no son como cualquiera... o.... será porque se encuentran cerca de esta vivienda?... realmente no lo sé.  
  
Ya me he olvidado desde hace cuanto tiempo es que vengo a descansar y a dormir aquí, no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que fue desde que el torneo finalizó. En cierta forma me había acostumbrado a tu presencia diaria, a estar contigo; y ahora que no había necesitad de estarlo, me sentía algo raro, extraño, como... vacío... y aún no logro entender por qué, si siempre he estado solo; así que empecé a venir aquí, donde estabas más cerca; siempre que venía sentía una gran paz en mi interior, y aun la sigo sintiendo... "¡Ja! Creo que este fastidioso mundo y la convivencia con sus habitantes esta empezando a afectarme! pienso mientras sonrío sarcásticamente.  
  
Algunas veces tú te percatabas de mi presencia, y si te encontrabas solo, con tu usual sonrisa abrías la ventana y me invitabas a pasar, yo dudaba un poco, pero al final terminaba accediendo. A veces te encontrabas haciendo tus, hn, deberes escolares, si, así me dijiste que se llamaban todas esas actividades que hacías y que consistían anotar varios símbolos extraños en, errr... ¿cómo me has dicho que se llama?... ehhh... li... litra... libe... ¡ah si!, libreta, mientras yo me acostaba sobre tu muy cómoda y suave cama para esperar a que terminaras; otras veces que no tenías que hacer ningún deber escolar, me invitabas té y alguna cosa de comer, la comida ningen puede ser muy, muy extraña, pero algunas veces vale la pena probar no importando su raro aspecto, porque alguna que otra tiene un sabor muy bueno, como esas... ehh... ga... gallas... gat... gatellas... gatalles... ¡ah!, no recuerdo su nombre, pero esas cosas junto con el té, hacen una exquisita combinación... "¡Maldición! Ya e me han antojado!; y otras veces solo nos quedamos en tu cuarto, tú sentado sobre tu cama y yo sobre el marco de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, siempre tratas de hacer conversación, me platicas cosas de tu vida, o me preguntas a mi una que otra cosa, pero yo rara vez te respondo más allá de una palabra o un "hn", por lo que ves no soy muy apto para conversar, no me gusta.  
  
O luego, cuando llego por la noche y tú aún te encuentras despierto y afuera hay mucho frío, me ofreces dormir adentro. Algunas veces acepto, algunas veces no. Tu cuarto es más cálido y acogedor por la noche. Sacas un tipo de bolsa de tela y la colocas en el piso, no muy lejos de la cama, y yo entro en él, luego me das una de tus almohadas, la cual lleva impregnado tu eterno olor a rosas, y la abrazo, tú te acuestas sobre la cama dándome la espalda. Cuando ya casi estoy a punto de cerrar mis ojos, tu volteas y me miras, y empiezas a hablar y hablar, dices que te agarra insomnio o algo así, no se quien es ese, en esos momentos estoy tan deseoso de dormir que nunca te pregunto, pero si alguna vez lo llego a conocer, le daré una paliza por molestarte a ti, impidiéndome dormir. No se para que me invitas a dormir entonces, si no podré porque no paras de platicar en casi toda la noche. Pero aun así no digo nada, no te callo, no me disgusto, simplemente no puedo.  
  
Cuando me encuentro contigo, la tranquilidad, la paz interna que siento al estar sobre este árbol, se incrementa. Esa sonrisa tuya y esos ojos verdes tan expresivos, me hacen sentir bien, y no logro comprender por qué; muy raras veces encontré en el Makai a youkais que me sonrieron, o también que me miraron con ojos verdes, pero no tenía la misma reacción, el mismo efecto que cuando tú me sonríes o me miras.  
  
Que raro es esto, muy raro, estoy confundido e intrigado, contigo ya no siento la necesidad de ser grosero, malhumorado y todas aquellas cualidades y comportamientos que tengo hacia lo demás solo para... err... bueno, ahora eso no importa. Desde el principio me empecé a sentir así, yo, yo que llegue a ti decidido a matarte, y tu, ¿qué hiciste?, me cuidaste, al ver que caí inconsciente, en lugar de tomar ventaja y matarme de una buena vez, como yo hubiera echo ante aquella grandiosa oportunidad, no lo hiciste, al contrario, me curaste, y creo que aún ni sabías ni quien era ni como me llamaba. ¿Qué nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de que al despertar yo podría haberte matado por esa gran estupidez que hiciste?, no lo se, quizás si la pensaste, pero no te importo. En esos momentos pensé ¡que idiota! ¡Yo que él lo hubiera matado!, pero ahora, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, estoy agradecido, si me hubiese quitado la vida no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a Yukina y de muchas otras cosas. Y yo, ¿por qué no lo maté después?... otra pregunta sin respuesta...  
  
"Ahhh!" suspiro imperceptiblemente, que estupideces se han apoderado de mi mente recientemente, si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo estaría aquí hoy pensando en todo esto, después de matar a ese alguien, me hubiera puesto a reír con ganas por lo ilógico y estúpido que se oía eso.... en verdad que se pueden hacer giros muy drásticos, como ahora, que ya ni me divierte ni me es satisfactorio matar, no se si fue porque tu me metiste a la cabeza que eso era malo, o por que simplemente me dejo de llamar la atención hacerlo.... Pero lo más seguro es que haya sido lo primero.  
  
En verdad que he cambiado desde que te conocí, y sin que yo me diera cuenta. El inicio odiaba tu maldita forma de ser, tan bondadosa, tan buena, tan feliz, ¡en verdad la detestaba!, por más que hubieras vivido como ningen no podía aceptar que un youkai, no, un youko fuera y se comportara así, pero a la larga me fui acostumbrando, y hasta ahora creo que me agradas así... si... en verdad, como he cambiado... si lo pienso de cierta forma, me llega hasta dar risa, pero también me enfado, ¿Cómo un simple y estupido kitsune-ningen logró hacerme esto?... "¡Bah! Tonterías"  
  
Una fría ráfaga de aire choca contra mi cara y se filtras entre mis ropas, causándome escalofríos. Me abrazo con mis propios brazos para brindarme calor. Echo un ligero vistazo por la ventana, y ahí estas, durmiendo sobre tu cama pacíficamente, o al menos eso me parece, porque no dejas de dar vueltas sobre esta misma. No le doy importancia, y mientras bostezo cierro mis ojos, y sigo recordando mi vida en estos últimos tiempos, no se por qué no puedo dejar de hacerlo... Otra ráfaga de viento me golpea, provocándome un estornudo, no le tomo en cuenta, y sigo con los ojos cerrados...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Doy vueltas sobre mi cama, recorro todas las posiciones cómodas habidas y por haber para dormir, pero aún así no logró conciliar el sueño. Me ha agarrado insomnio de nuevo, últimamente es muy seguido. Me acuesto boca-arriba con las manos detrás de mi cabeza y pierdo la vista enfocando al techo, tendré que esperar hasta que Morfeo se digne a venir por mí. Puedo oír un gran viento chocando en mi ventana, pero no le doy importancia. "¿Qué podré hacer para no aburrirme mientras espero a Morfeo?" me preguntó a mi mismo. He escuchado en la televisión que lo más recomendable para hacer cuando no se puede dormir es alguna actividad que haya faltado por hacer durante el día, por alguna razón eso hace que entre el sueño enseguida, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo?, todo lo que me correspondía hacer este día ya esta hecho, ya he terminado mis deberes escolares, mi cuarto se encuentra en perfecto orden, mis útiles escoleras ya se encuentran guardados en mi mochila para cuando vaya a la escuela mañana por la mañana, definitivamente no hay nada que hacer, solo y simplemente esperar.  
  
Comienzo a pensar en cosas graciosas, para divertirme un rato. También pienso en los últimos acontecimientos, el torneo, mis nuevos amigos, raros pero simpáticos, y "ese pequeño demonio de fuego" dije casi en un suspiro.  
  
Como me agrada su compañía, a pesar de que es muy callado y a veces malhumorado. Antes no lo veía mucho, pero desde que finalizó el tornero, viene aquí muy seguido, creo que le es muy cómodo el árbol que se encuentra afuera de mi casa, porque lo veo mucho ahí. Me pregunto por qué desde entonces se la pasa el mayor tiempo aquí, ¿tendrá algún problema, o por fin le a gustado permanecer en el Ningenkai?, jajajajajajaja, honestamente no lo se, pero si se me hace muy extraño.  
  
Cuando no hay nadie en mi casa, lo invito a pasar, aunque me cuesta un poco convencerlo. A veces solo se tumba en la cama, ya que yo me encuentro haciendo mis deberes, me pregunta cosas que desconoce sobre los ningen, claro, no muchas, se que no le gusta mucho hablar, y yo siempre le explico gustosamente, tal vez pregunta para que cuando se encuentre con Yusuke o Kuwabara estos no le hagan burla por no saber algo, o tal vez lo hace por simple curiosidad; otras veces lo invito a comer, me divierte ver como olfatea cada cosa que le doy para comer, duda en comerlo siempre, pero me da gran satisfacción cuando lo veo gustoso devorarlo rápidamente una vez que su lengua probó el sabor y le agrado, como las galletas, al parecer le fascinaron, porque siempre que le pregunto que qué quiere comer me dice inocentemente que quiere gallates o gatellas, como me da risa cuando hace eso, cuando cambia el nombre de las cosas sin querer, claro que no me rió en su cara, no quiero que se enfade; o luego solo nos quedamos en mi cuarto, conversando, o más bien yo tratando de conversar, porque por más que saco temas o le pregunto cosas, no habla, tengo suerte si consigo que un "hn" salga de su boca, a veces cuando estoy bromeando yo solo me pregunto si esta sordo y es por eso que no contesta, porque no oye lo que le pregunto, pero no, él es así.  
  
O cuando lo encuentro afuera sobre ese árbol por la noche antes de que yo me duerma, lo invito a pasar la noche aquí, aunque rara vez acepta, creo que le disgusta que no lo deje dormir, pero es que siempre que duerme él en mi cuarto me entra insomnio, no se por qué, y no dejo de hablar la mayor parte de la noche, y no lo dejo dormir al pobre, pero aun así no me calla ni se nota enfadado, así que yo sigo haciéndole platica. Yo me encuentro sobre mi cama, volteando hacia el piso para verlo, y el en un saco de dormir junto a mi cama. Ya cuando veo que sus ojos no aguantan más abiertos, ceso mi plática, y lo observo mientras lentamente se va quedando dormido y la forma tan graciosa que abraza la almohada que yo le doy. Claro, cuando me despierto por la mañana el ya se ha ido, solo encuentro un saco de dormir todo revuelto y una almohada tirada en el suelo, si que es desordenado, pero no me importa.  
  
Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te ví, a pesar de tu aspecto de maldito, por así decirlo, no me causaste ningún temor ni nada. Tú intentabas matarme, pero no pudiste continuar ya que te desmayaste, se notaba que estabas herido. Yo sin dudarlo dos veces te lleve a mi casa y me hice cargo de tus heridas. Las posibilidades de que cuando tu despertaras intentarías matarme de nuevo pasaron por mi mente, pero no les tome atención, algo dentro de mi me decía que no me preocupara, que tú no me harías daño, lo dude, pero al final le hice caso a esa vocecilla interna. Aun no sabía ni quien eras ni nada, pero confíe en ti, y aun lo sigo haciendo. Solo hay algo que siempre me voy a preguntar, ¿por qué tú no me hiciste nada después?... creo que nunca lo sabré.  
  
Esto es raro, digo, yo siempre me encuentro feliz, pero cuando estoy con él, aun soy más feliz. Me agrada cuando me ves con ese par de ojos grandes, a pesar de su frialdad, no me intimidan, y creo que nunca lo han hecho, y esa cara inexpresiva, también me agrada verla. Al inicio me disgustaba la total indiferencia con la que me tratabas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me iba acostumbrando, es más, creo que me llego a gustar. No lo se, ¿me gustaba, o habías cambiado tu forma de ser conmigo?... suena extraño, pero creo que la correcta es la segunda opción, poco a poco fui sintiendo que entre más tiempo pasaba contigo, eras más abierto y accesible, ya no me callabas cuando hablaba, como anteriormente lo hacías porque decías que te fastidiaba mi voz, o ya no te tenía que traer aquí a rastras cuando te encontraba herido y necesitabas que te curaran, es más, creo que ahora, apenas tienes una herida que no cura fácilmente y recurres a mí, eso me simpatiza, porque quiere decir que ya me voy ganando tu confianza, ah, y tantas cosas que ahora haces que antes no hacías, creo que después de todo si te he logrado cambiar un poco.  
  
En mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa al recordar todo esto, "¡Ah!, que buenas memorias", me digo a mi mismo evidentemente feliz. Nuevamente una racha de viento golpea a mi ventana y me saca de mis pensamientos, ya que esta vez ha sido tan fuerte que la ha abierto. Me levanto rápido de la cama y me acerco a la ventana para cerrarla. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo escucho algo parecido como un estornudo proveniente de afuera. Acostumbro mi vista a la oscuridad, y busco al dueño de ese estornudo. Nuevamente una gran sonrisa adorna mi rostro al verte ahí afuera sobre el árbol, al parecer tienes frío porque te estas abrazando.  
  
"Hiei, ¿estas despierto?" – preguntó en voz baja, no quiero despertar a mi madre "Hn" - fue su única respuesta "Ven acá adentro, estas haciendo mucho frío" "¿Me vas a dejar dormir?" – preguntó indiferentemente, yo solo reí para mi mismo. "Si Hiei, si te voy a dejar dormir"  
  
Dudo un poco, pero al final salto hasta donde yo estaba. Asegure muy bien la ventana, mientras Hiei se despojaba de su capa negra y su katana, dejándolas sobre una silla, y yo me dirigí hacía el guardarropas para sacar el saco de dormir.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de este fic ^^u, espero que les agrade. Para los que preguntaron por si el fic "el dueño de mis pensamientos" iba a hacer de solo un capítulo, si, solo va a ser de uno, lo escribí solo por calentamiento y hacer fics más largo, perdón si l@s deje con ansias de leer más. Well, nuevamente, espero que les agrade este primer cap, y también espero tener el próximo pronto. Sayonara ^^ 


	2. Resfriado

' DEJATE QUERER '  
By Rakime  
  
CAPÍTULO 2.- 'RESFRIADO'  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraron por mi ventana, alumbraron mi cara, provocando que me despertara. Abrí mis ojos con mucha pereza, mientras dejaba salir un gran bostezo de mi boca y me estiraba. Un nuevo día había comenzado y ya tenía que alistarme para ir al colegio. Tarde unos cuantos minutos más para levantarme, en verdad que hoy tengo flojera. Me descobije y volví a estirar mi cuerpo mientras me sentaba sobre la misma cama en la que me encontraba acostado. Bostezando de nuevo, coloque los pies fuera de la cama, me puse de pie, pero al sentir que había pisado algo, y al escuchar un pequeño quejido, enseguida regrese a la cama. "¡Hiei!" me dije sorprendido a mi mismo cuando lo vi aún dentro del saco de dormir, me extraño mucho, nunca lo encuentro por la mañana aquí, siempre se va antes, ¿por qué hoy se había quedado?. Él se incorporó poco a poco, con una expresión de confusión, frotándose un ojo con una de sus manos, aún estaba adormecido. Me le quede observando, noté que su nariz se encontraba roja y sus ojos se veían como hinchados, llorosos. Ahora entiendo que hace aquí todavía...  
  
"Hiei, ¿te encuentras bien? " – le pregunté algo preocupado al ver que no me había dicho nada, bueno, aunque eso no era raro, casi no habla.  
  
"¿Eh?... si, si, estoy bien "– contestó con voz un poco ronca y después se volvió a tumbar – "¿Por qué te has despertado tan temprano? " – me preguntó algo malhumorado  
  
"No, yo no me desperté temprano, tú te despertaste muy tarde " – le corregí – "¿Seguro que te sientes bien? "  
  
"¡Que si, estúpi... ¡Atchis! "– antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, dio un fuerte estornudo, escupiéndome todo los pies  
  
"¡Oh!, parece que te has resfriado "– y acto seguido toque su frente cuidadosamente, la banda que utiliza para cubrir su jagan estaba húmeda, sudada y caliente, no se si es la temperatura normal de un demonio de fuego, pero en verdad que está caliente.  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei)  
  
¿Resfriado?, ¿qué demonios es eso?. Ya iba a preguntarle al kitsune, pero un maldito estornudo me detuvo de nuevo. Honestamente me siento fatal, pero por supuesto que no se lo iba a decir; siento como si tuviera algo dentro de mi nariz, obstruyéndola, ya que me cuesta trabajo respirar, mi garganta ardió cuando mencione esas pocas palabras, me sentía caliente, hirviendo, más de lo normal, esta extraña sensación que tengo de llorar, o no de llorar, solo siento como si lágrimas fueran a salir de mis ojos y pareciera que la cabeza me fuera a estallar, me dolía fuertemente. Maldición, que incomodidad...  
  
"¿Qué es res... atchis... friado? "– pregunté a Kurama.  
  
"Una enfermedad, se podría decir que no muy fuerte, al parecer la pescaste "– me contestó con su usual sonrisa, pero a pesar de eso se notaba algo preocupado, no se por qué  
  
"Yo no... ¡atchis!... he ido a... a... atchis... pescar nada... atchis " – le reclamo algo confundido  
  
"Jejejeje, no Hiei, es solo una expresión " – odio cuando se ríe así, parece un tonto, pero más odio que se ría de algo que yo diga, ¿por qué no específica que es antes de hablar?, los ningen tienen una forma rara para hablar  
  
"¡Bah! "  
  
"¿Qué nunca te has resfriado Hiei? "  
  
"No que... atchis... yo recuer... atchis... de " – si, creo que nunca había sentido esto, ¿enfermo?, pues solo cuando me herían, aunque no se si eso es enfermedad  
  
"Humm... entonces te vas a sentir muy mal... .Es extraño, a la mejor es solo una enfermedad que se puede pescar aquí en el Ningenkai, y has de haber obtenido el virus ayer que estabas afuera con ese fuerte viento "- ¿qué ha dicho ò_ô?  
  
" Ahh, si... atchis... eso ha de... atchis... haber sido " – respondí indiferentemente  
  
Me puse de pie, algo lento, sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado. Pero cuando ya estaba levantado, lo sentí más pesado aún, el maldito dolor de cabeza que tengo se acrecentó y todo me empezó a dar vueltas. Perdí el equilibrio, y me fui para abajo, cerré mis ojos ya solo para esperar el golpe que me daría al chocar con el piso, pero no sentí nada. Abrí mis ojos y Kurama me tenía rodeado por el pecho con sus manos, si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento lo hubiera empujado enseguida, pero ahora no, porque evito que me cayera, además, no sentía fuerzas para empujarlo. Luego me jalo hasta la cama, donde me empujó para que me sentara...  
  
"No debiste levantarte de golpe, Hiei "  
  
"Oh, calla... atchis... te "  
  
"Pienso que deberías de quedarte aquí, al menos hasta que te recuperes " – me dijo con un tono evidentemente preocupado  
  
"¡Claro que... atchis... no! "– me negué, no pienso quedarme aquí y menos así, no quiero que los idiotas de Yusuke y Kuwabara me vengan a fastidiar. Otra vez intente levantarme, pero Kurama sujeto firmemente mi muñeca, y me dijo muy imponentemente, o al menos eso me pareció, porque esta vez no pude contradecirlo...  
  
"¡Si sales de aquí, yo salgo detrás de ti, y te regreso a rastras o no importando como, pero tu aquí te vas a estar!, ¿entendido? "  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Vaya, creo que soné muy rudo e imponente, solo espero no haberlo enfadado con esto, pero es que en verdad me preocuparía que se fuera en el estado que esta, allá afuera hay muchos youkais que quieres deshacerse de él, y como esta ahora, tendrían ventaja y tal vez le podrían ganar. Hiei me miró y frunció más su ceño, segundos después se tumbo a la cama con los brazos cruzados y dejo salir de su boca un "hn". Suspire, por lo menos no tendría problemas con mantenerlo aquí.  
  
Me dirigí hacia el guardarropa y busque entre mi ropa un poco antigua una pijama, la más pequeña que tuviera, y regresé hacia donde él, entregándole la ropa que apenas segundos atrás había cogido en mis manos...  
  
"¿Para... atchis... qué es... atchis... esto? "– me preguntó curiosamente  
  
"Será mejor que cambies tu ropa por esta "  
  
"¿Por... atchis... qué? "– volvió a preguntar  
  
"Porque la que tu traes esta algo sucia, además, esa que te di es mucho más cómoda... venga, ahí esta el baño "– respondí amablemente, y le señale con la mano la ubicación del baño.  
  
Aún así Hiei se mostró algo disgustado, pero no reclamó nada, solo se levantó y camino tambaleándose hacia el baño. No me preocupo, esa expresión de enojo es muy usual en él.  
  
Recogí el saco de dormir del piso y lo guarde, y a continuación procedí a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama por unas limpias y más gruesas. Mire hacia el reloj, y, ¡maldición!, ya debería estar vistiéndome para ir al instituto... pero... no se, tal vez no debería ir y me debería quedar aquí para cuidar a Hiei... si... eso sería lo más correcto. No me agrada mucho la idea de faltar al colegio, pero solo será un día, ya que mañana viernes no habrá clases, me parece haber oído que los maestros y todo el personal que trabajan ahí tendrán una junta, y pues de ahí sigue el fin de semana, pienso que esos días serán más que suficientes para que se recupere.  
  
Termino de acomodar la cama y oigo como alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación. ¡Rayos!, me había olvidado por completo de mi madre, ¿ahora que hago?, ¿qué le diré, acerca de mi inasistencia en la escuela?, y peor, ¿acerca de que un completo extraño para ella se quedará aquí?. ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?, que lío... le podría inventar algo, pero no me gusta mentir, y menos a ella...  
  
"Suiichi, hijo, ¿puedo pasar? "– una voz me hablo desde afuera  
  
"Eh... si mamá, pasa "– le dije nerviosamente  
  
"Ya deberías estar arreglándote para ir a la escuela, se te va a hacer tarde "  
  
"Eh... si... es que... "– me he quedado sin habla, no se que decirle  
  
"Bueno, no importa. Yo ya me voy, necesito llegar temprano al trabajo hoy. Ya te deje el desayuno preparado en la cocina, nadamás date prisa para que no se te enfríe "- termino de decirme esto mientras besaba mi mejilla y acto seguido se dirigía a la puerta – "¡ahh! Y no me esperes a cenar, otra vez tengo una cita con ya sabes quien "– y con una gran sonrisa salio de aquí.  
  
¡Ay!, que gran alivio, si mi madre se va ahora y no regresa hasta en la noche o más tarde, no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia en la escuela ni de la permanencia de Hiei, ¡Que bien!, y con tantas citas que tiene últimamente a duras penas pone un pie en la casa, así no tendré que preocuparme por que lo vea. ¡Uff! De la que me salve, y no tuve que mentir, un par de problemas más resueltos, aunque tendré que pensar en que decir para justificar mi falta y también tendré que ir el fin de semana a la casa de algún compañero para enterarme de que han visto en clases y que deberes han dejado, pero eso es lo de menos.  
  
Los estornudos provenientes del baño de ese pequeño youkai me regresaron a la realidad, La puerta se abrió, y Hiei salió. Coloque una de mis manos sobre mi boca para no dejar salir la risa, que se formaba dentro de mí, por verlo. Ahí estaba él, de pie fuera del baño, con la pijama que le di; la cual era blanca adornada con dinosaurios de varios colores, me gustaba mucho cuando era un niño, ya que era muy cómoda; sosteniendo los pantalones para que no se le fueran a caer; a pesar de que era la más chica que tenía, le quedaba algo grande; y con un pequeño moquillo amenazando con salir de su nariz, pero él lo retenía aspirando algo de aire. Se veía tan... tan... tan niño, tan... inocente, tan... tan lindo, si, se veía muy lindo así, como un simple cambio de ropa pudo hacer ese gran cambio en él... aunque su ceño fruncido contrastaba completamente, no dejaba de verse muy, muy kawaii...  
  
"No.. atchis... me gusta esta ropa, kitsune... atchis " – se quejó mientras retiraba con su mano aquella sustancia verdosa, pegajosa y espesa que salía de su nariz – "además... atchis... me queda muy... atchis... grande "  
  
"Pero te ves muy bien Hiei ^.^ "– le dije sonriendo – "y no te preocupes por el tamaño, cuando te acuestes no se caerá "  
  
"No me... atchis... importa, me siento muy... muy... atchis... estúpido con esto puesto "  
  
"Pero no lo eres "  
  
Su nariz de nuevo se ensucio. Me acerqué a mi escritorio y de un cajón saque un paquete de pañuelos desechables, no hace mucho yo también había estado enfermo como él. Camine hacia donde estaba, agarré un pañuelo y lo coloque contra su nariz...  
  
"Suena "– le ordene calmadamente  
  
"Aléjate de mi... atchis... estúpido kitsune... atchis " – me dijo muy molesto, mientras me empujaba levemente, sin darse cuenta que al hacer eso había soltado los pantalones de la pijama, provocando que estos cayeran al piso, sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojizas, casi imperceptiblemente, pero aún así me di cuenta. Rápidamente se agacho y subió los pantalones de nuevo, para luego girar su cara hacia otro lado, tal vez para evitar que no lo viera avergonzado. Sin decir nada, para evitar su incomodidad, coloque de nuevo el pañuelo sobre su nariz...  
  
"Suena "– le ordene de nuevo  
  
"¿Para que? "  
  
"Solo hazlo "  
  
Increíblemente me obedeció, a la mejor no quería que "sus" pantalones terminaran de nuevo en el suelo, y toda aquella suciedad que invadían sus fosas nasales, salio, quedándose entre el pañuelo, el cual termino rápidamente en la papelera.  
  
"Cuando sientas esa incomoda sustancia en tu nariz, haz esto Hiei " – le expliqué, y le entregué la caja de pañuelos – "no te limpies con la mano, es muy desagradable y de mala educación "  
  
"¡Bah! "  
  
"Bien, ahora por que no te metes a la cama, yo voy a buscar algún remedio y también algo para que desayunes. Si puede trata de volver a dormir, te sentará muy bien "– y salí del cuarto con rumbo a la planta baja.  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei)  
  
Camine hacia la cama tambaleándome, este dolor de cabeza que tengo esta comenzando a desesperarme. Me tumbo sobre esta, metiéndome entre las sábanas, siento algo de frío. Que cómodo esta aquí, las sábanas al igual que las almohadas están muy suaves. Definitivamente esto es mejor que cualquier rama de árbol.  
  
¿Pero que demonios estoy haciendo aquí y haciéndole caso a ese estúpido kitsune?... Debería irme, no tengo porque obedecerlo, pero no, me dijo que si me iba me regresaría no importando como, y si es capaz de hacerlo, muy capaz, lo se porque ya lo ha hecho anteriormente, y es algo embarazazo que me lleve casi arrastrando por las calles y que no pueda hacer nada....Humm., pero no me quedaré por eso, sino porque verdaderamente no me siento muy bien, ni siquiera tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para mantenerme de pie y aparte enseguida me mareo; tal vez si duermo un poco me sienta mejor después para poder irme... si, por eso me quedaré... solo para eso y para eso.  
  
Otro estornudo, ¡malditasea!, no he dejado de estornudar ni un minuto, ¡es exasperante!; y esta maldita cosa verde que escurre por mi nariz, ¡no se detiene! Por más que me sueno y sueno en estas extrañas cosas blancas, como el kitsune me dijo, no deja de escurrir; y esta sensación que tengo de que lágrimas se saldrán de mis ojos, ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!, ahora si que me estoy desesperando.  
  
De pronto empiezo a ver un poco nublado, malditas lagrimas estas brotando de mis ojos, pero ¡¿por qué?!, ¿por qué no puedo detenerlas?, ¡yo no quiero llorar!, ¿entonces porque pasa esto?, por más que froto mis ojos no puedo detenerlo, no son muchas lágrimas, pero para mí si. Cierro mis ojos para a ver si así evito esto. Siento debajo de mí algo extraño. Abro mis ojos y las veo, aquellas malditas gemas negras que tanto odio están dispersas por la cama. Las tomo todas en mi mano, no quiero que Kurama las vea y piense que me encontraba llorando porque no es así. Me acercó a la ventana y la abró, y una racha de viento choca contra mí, provocando que estornudara muy fuerte y más gemas se desprendieran de mis ojos. Las tomo también...  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Regresó a la habitación, con algo de comida para desayunar, y el único remedio que encontré para la gripe. Veo a Hiei, se encuentra junto a la ventana y al parecer tiene algo en sus manos. Me voltea a ver y veo algunas lágrimas en sus ojos; lo que sea que tuviera en la mano tintinea un poco al contacto con la luz del sol. Entonces ya se que son, deben ser sus lágrimas convertidas en gemas, ¿pero qué va a hacer con ellas?... ¡Las piensa aventar por la ventana!, no, eso no es bueno, alguien las podría encontrar y trataría de averiguar su procedencia. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia él y lo cogí de la muñeca, cerré la ventana y lo jale hacia la cama, para así evitar que las echara para afuera...  
  
"¿Qué tienes Hiei, por qué estas llorando?... ¿acaso te sientes muy mal? " – le pregunte algo preocupado, mientras me sentaba junto con él  
  
"No estoy... atchis... llorando ¡Malditasea!... atchis... no se por... atchis,... qué estas cosas... atchis... salen de mis ojos... atchis... no puedo evitarlo " – me contesto evidentemente enojado, sin dejar de frotarse los ojos  
  
"Ahhh... no te preocupes, es normal "  
  
"¿Normal?... atchis... ¡pero yo no quiero... atchis... estar llorando! " – se quejo  
  
"No porque te salgan lágrimas quiere decir que estas llorando Hiei... tranquilo, ya se te pasara "– le dije con la intención de calmarlo, podía leer en su expresión que estaba desesperado, y no me extraña, dudo que Hiei haya llorado alguna vez en toda su vida, y a de ser exasperante derramar lágrimas ahora solo por un simple resfriado – "Ah, y dame eso "– mientras tomaba cuidadosamente de su mano las gemas negras que se encontraban ahí – "No las tires por la ventana Hiei, alguien las podría encontrar y eso no nos conviene ... Y no te acerques de nuevo ahí, ese aire frío de afuera puede hacerte más daño"  
  
Me dirigí hacia la mesita de noche, y deposité las perlas ahí. Después tome el frasco de jarabe que había traído, no se como reaccione el cuerpo de Hiei con medicina ningen, creo que nunca la ha tomado, así que mejor le doy el jarabe que es menos fuerte que una cápsula o pastilla. Me senté a su lado nuevamente, y sobre una cuchara vacíe un poco del contenido de la pequeña botella de plástico, y acerque esta misma a la boca de Hiei...  
  
"A ver, abre la boca "  
  
"¿Qué demonios... atchis... es eso? "  
  
"Medicina Hiei, para que te cures más rápido "  
  
"Yo no... atchis... quiero tomar esa... atchis... cosa ningen... Prefiero una de tus plantas... atchis...o semillas "  
  
"Lo siento, pero para el resfriado no tengo "  
  
"Entonces no... atchis... tomaré nada " – me dijo firmemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Me gusta cuando hace estos pequeñísimos berrinches.  
  
"Venga, ¿Qué no te quieres aliviar? "  
  
"Hn "  
  
"Entonces toma esto "  
  
"No "  
  
¿Y ahora que hago?, ni modo que lo agarre de la barbilla y lo obligue a tomársela, después estará muy enfadado y se querrá ir... no, eso no... entonces... hum... ah, ¡ya sé!...  
  
"Oye Hiei, ¿Qué tiene en el pelo, arriba? "  
  
"¿Qué... atchis... tengo? – pregunto curioso mientras levantaba sus manos para tocar su cabello, y también la cara para intentar ver que era lo que traía, y por inercia abrió su boca, cosa que aproveche para introducir la cuchara dentro de esta, y enseguida coloque una mano sobre esta, porqué seguro iba a escupirme el jarabe a la cara – "tómatelo y no digas nada " – le dije sonrientemente, él solo me miro muy, muy molesto. No puedo creer lo fácil que fue engañarlo...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei)  
  
"¡No puedo creer que me haya engañado tan fácilmente!, ¡Malditasea, que tonto fui!", pienso mientras me pasaba esa cosa amarga que Kurama me acababa de meter en la boca. Luego cruce mis brazos con más fuerza, y dirigí mi cara hacia el otro lado. No estoy enojado con él, sino conmigo, por haber caído en una trampa tan estúpida.  
  
"Vamos Hiei, no te disgustes, lo hice por tu propio bien " – trató de excusarse  
  
"No me... atchis... hables "  
  
"Ah, esta bien... ¿Tienes hambre, quieres comer algo?... traje gatellas " – me dijo mientras se reía. Es un tonto, no le encuentro gracia a lo que ha dicho  
  
"No "– le respondí fríamente  
  
"Ok, entonces será mejor que duermas un rato, vas a ver que así tus ojos te dejan de molestar "  
  
Terminando de decir eso, coloco sus manos debajo de mis brazos, y me arrastro hasta en medio de la cama; después me empujo hacia atrás para que me acostara y me cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello. ¿Pero quien se cree para hacer eso? ¡maldito kitsune estúpido!, odio todas esas tontas atenciones que siempre tiene hacia a mi. Abrí mi boca para reclamarle, pero en rápidamente puso un dedos obre esta...  
  
"Shhh, solo duerme Hiei, solo duerme "– me dijo con una voz muy baja, después camino hacia el escritorio, donde tomo del respaldo de la silla algo de ropa que se encontraba ahí, y se metió al baño.  
  
Suspire, ¿por qué no puedo enojarme con ese kitsune?... no lo sé... mejor duermo un rato, quizás si me sienta mejor al despertar. Bostezo, aun tengo sueño. Abrazó una estúpida almohada, y cierro mis ojos...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Entre al baño para cambiar mi ropa, aun me encontraba con la pijama. Cuando salí Hiei ya tenía los ojos cerrados, no se si ya estaba dormido o solo no quería verme... Tome las gemas negras, con cuidado las guarde en una pequeña caja de madera en forma de cofre, y la metí al guardarropa, luego pensaría que hacer con ellas, es obvio que no las podía tirar, pero tampoco iba a sacar provecho de ellas, tal vez solo las deje ahí, guardadas. También tomé la charola en la cual había traído galletas y un vaso de leche para Hiei desayunara, pero no quiso, así que la llevaré de vuelta a la cocina...  
  
______________________________  
  
Tiempo después...  
  
_____________________________  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Han pasado alrededor de cinco o seis horas, honestamente no se, estoy tan aburrido que he perdido la noción del tiempo. Traté de distraerme viendo la televisión, pero a pesar de que recorrí todos los canales más de cinco veces, no encontré ningún programa o película que llamara mi atención; también pensé en ayuda a Shiori acomodando a limpiando la casa, pero todo esta en completo orden. Cuando no tengo nada que hacer generalmente pongo algo de música y me pongo a leer un libro, pero no quiero incomodar el sueño de Hiei, quien aún sigue profundamente dormido, tengo discman, pero si los uso y Hiei se despierta y me habla por cualquier cosa, no lo podré oír... Nunca pensé que permanecer aquí, en lugar de ir al instituto, fuera tan aburrido...  
  
EL reloj sonó algunas veces, ya es hora de comer. Creo que iré a despertarlo para ver como se siente y también para ver si tiene hambre y quiere algo de comer.  
  
Subo sigilosamente las escaleras, y camino hacia mi habitación. Abro la puerta y me dirijo a la cama, donde me siento cuidadosamente. Sigue tranquilamente dormido, se ve tan pacífico cuando duerme, su expresión de frialdad desaparece por completo, sigo diciendo que parece un niño... se ve tan hermoso... ¿pero que digo?... no se, y sinceramente en estos momentos no me importa, solo quiero seguir mirándolo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Acerco mi mano lentamente a su rostro, y lo acaricio, su piel esta tan suave, delicada; asciendo poco a poco, esta caliente, pero ahora no le doy importancia a eso; llego a su frente, topándome con sus cabellos que caen como cascada sobre ella; sigo ascendiendo y mi mano se pierde entre sus finos cabellos...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei)  
  
Me despierto, algo empieza a incomodarme, siento como que alguna cosa recorre algo lento la piel de mi cara, pero no, no lento, es más bien como que cariñosamente, es solo un ligero roce; y después se introduce entre mi pelo, jalándome cada cabello, pero no me lastima, solo lo acaricia... Al principio me molesta, porque había provocado que despertara, pero ahora se siente bien, el contacto con ese algo produce una extraña sensación a mi cuerpo, una agradable sensación que no se explicar, me relaja... un momento, ¿qué demonios es?. Abro mis ojos rápidamente y lo primero que veo es a Kurama, y aquella cosa que acariciaba mi cara y mi pelo era su mano. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, retiro enseguida su mano, y me sonrío algo nervioso. No le dije nada, ni le reclame, simplemente no me apetece hacerlo, ahora que ya estoy con mis cinco sentidos, ahora que estoy por completo en la realidad, recuerdo como me encuentro. Me siento peor que antes, mi cabeza sigue doliéndome, mi cuerpo esta aún más pesado y más caliente, y el aire que sale de mi nariz, o el que logra salir porque ahora siento que algo la obstruye de lleno, esta hirviendo, lo único que ya no me molesta son mis ojos, ya no derraman estúpidas lagrimas, y esos malditos estornudos, al menos no todavía...  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes? "  
  
"Pésimo "– le conteste con una voz apenas audible, no debería, no va conmigo el decir que pienso o siento, pero no tengo otra opción, lo único que quiero es sentirme bien, y si no le digo al kitsune que es lo que me molesta, no podrá ayudarme; no es tampoco que me guste la idea de necesitar y recibir ayuda, pero como lo dije antes, ahora lo único que me interesa es sentirme bien.  
  
"¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué es lo que te duele o molesta? "– me preguntó mientras quitaba delicadamente la banda que cubre mi jagan. Puso su mano sobre mi frente, y en cuanto lo hizo, me dijo muy alarmado – " ¡Por Kami, Hiei, estas ardiendo!... ¿es esta tu temperatura normal? "– solo negué con la cabeza – "Espera aquí "– y se levantó de la cama  
  
"No puedo respirar "– logré decirle antes de que entrara al baño  
  
"Eh... ¿por qué? "  
  
"Siento que algo obstruye mi nariz "  
  
"Ha de estar sucia "  
  
"No "– y metí un dedo dentro de esta para demostrárselo  
  
"No hagas eso, es de mala educación "- ¡bah!, él y su buena educación que se vayan a la mierda – "Humm, solo ha de estar tapada, espera "  
  
Entro al baño y salió casi enseguida, como con una caja, blanca y con una cruz de color roja al frente, en la mano. Se volvió a sentar junto a mi, y de esa caja saco un pequeño frasquito, el cual abrió y tomo con un par de dedos algo de su contenido; parecía un ungüento blanco, casi transparente; y enseguida lo coloco debajo de mi nariz. Aspire su olor, era muy fuerte, he hizo que me perturbara...  
  
"Shh, tranquilo... se que su olor es muy fuerte y molesto, pero hará que tus fosas nasales se destapen, por así decirlo... aunque te causara escurrimiento, pero creo que eso es mejor a no poder respirar "– de nuevo metió la mano en esa cosa, para guardas ese pequeño frasco. Yo iba a quitarme esa cosa que me había puesto, no aguantaba su olor, pero el detuvo mi mano con la suya, y negó con su cabeza. Ví que saco otra cosa de la caja esa, un extraño objeto en forma de un pequeño palito, al parecer de vidrio, y varios símbolos escritos en él. Lo acercó a mi boca... - " Abre la boca Hiei "  
  
"¿Qué es? – pregunté, nunca había visto nada así, los ningen son expertos en tener cosas raras  
  
"Se llama termómetro, y sirva para tomar la temperatura... Venga, abre la boca "  
  
"¿Me lo tengo que comer ô.ó? "– porque si es así, no lo haré, ¿cómo es que me voy a comer una cosa de vidrio?, ¡esta loco!  
  
"Jajaja, no Hiei "– contestó riéndose – "solo tienes que mantenerlo un rato dentro de tu boca "  
  
"No te rías "– le dije enfadado  
  
"Lo siento "  
  
Salió del cuarto, dejándome con esta estúpida cosa dentro. Me siento tan inútil, tan idiota; ahora recuerdo porque no me agradaba venir al Ningenkai, me indigna el ser tan... tan... ignorante... si, eso, ser tan ignorante en casi todo lo que concierne a este maldito mundo, pero no que más me disgusta es que se burlen de mí por eso, Kurama nunca lo hace, bueno, al menos no en mi cara, cree que no me doy cuenta, pero al menos el me saca de la duda, no como Yusuke y Kuwabara, ellos solamente se ríen descaradamente enfrente de mí... grrr, malditos, como los odio...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Pobre Hiei, realmente se siente mal, puedo verlo en sus ojos, piden ayuda, no importa que él no diga nada. Espero que se recupere pronto. Por lo menos pude ver que la gripe ya no le molesta, al parecer el jarabe le hizo efecto, y muy rápido; que bueno.  
  
Regreso casi enseguida con él, y llevo conmigo algo de comida, necesita comer algo, y una pastilla, con la cual espero que su temperatura se estabilice, no encontré ningún jarabe para eso.  
  
Pongo una mano detrás de su espalda, esta sudado, y lo empujo hacia delante no muy fuerte; coloco algunas almohadas detrás para que permanezca medio sentado; él solo gruñe, sin decir nada. Retiro el termómetro de su boca, y casi me caigo al verlo...  
  
"¡45 Cº!... ¡Por Kamisama! "  
  
"¿Qué? "– pregunta intrigado  
  
"Pues tu temperatura es demasiado alta... espero que sea porque eres un youkai de fuego"  
  
"¿Qué es Cº? "  
  
"Ah, luego te explico "– le digo mientras le doy la pastilla, la cual mira algo confundido – "Tómatela "– y le entrego un vaso con agua  
  
"¿La muerdo? "  
  
"No, pásatela con el agua "  
  
"¿La echo al agua? "  
  
"No Hiei, no... mira, coloca la pastilla en tu lengua y luego toma agua, así te la pasaras "  
  
"¿Más remedios ningen? "  
  
"Hn, si, pero te quieres aliviar, ¿no? "– solo volteo su cara hacia el lado contrario al que yo me encuentro, mientras hacia lo que le acababa de explicar  
  
"Hn "– me entrego el vaso, yo le sonreí. Deje este sobre la mesita, y cogí un pequeño tazón, con cuidado porque estaba un poco caliente, y lo deposité en las manos de Hiei. Vio lo que era, y después de observar detenidamente y oler su contenido, hizo una mueca de disgusto – " ¿Qué demonios es esto?, se ve y huele horrible "  
  
"No digas eso, es solo sopa de verduras... cómelo, te hará bien "  
  
"No tengo hambre "– me digo seriamente mientras me devolvía el tazón  
  
"Pero tienes que comer "  
  
"Pero eso no, ya te dije que no se ve ni huele bien "  
  
"Lo sé, pero no te guíes por la apariencias Hiei "  
  
"No me importa "  
  
"Venga, come "  
  
"Que no ¬¬ "  
  
" A ver, a ver "– le digo lo mas calmado que puedo, cuchareo un poco la sopa, y luego coloco un poco en la cuchara. La acerco a Hiei y le digo con una gran sonrisa – " A ver pequeño, abre la boquita que aquí viene el trenecito "  
  
Acto seguido me encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación, con el tazón en la cabeza, su contenido disperso por todo mi cabello en mi cuerpo y la cuchara prácticamente dentro de mi nariz... ejem... creo que no debí decirle eso O.o  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei)  
  
¡¡¿Pero quién demonios se cree para hablarme como a un estúpido mocoso?!!, ¿Qué le paso por su estúpida cabeza?, odio completamente que me confundan con un niño, y ahora viene él y me habla como si lo fuera, eso si que ya no se lo tolero. No se de donde saque la fuerza para empujarlo hasta el otro lado, y la verdad no me interesa, estoy muy enojado.  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Me acerco a el tímidamente, se ve muy, muy enfadado, y con razón, ¿cómo se me ocurrió hablarle de esa manera?. Le sonrío tímidamente, pero él solo me hizo una seña obscena con su mano, y enseguida se acostó y se escondió bajo las sábanas...  
  
"Hiei, no te enojes... lo siento, en verdad "  
  
"¡Déjame en paz! "– me gritó de debajo de las mantas  
  
"Por favor, hice una estupidez, lo se, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo "  
  
"¡LÁRGATE! "  
  
"Pero si esta es mi habitación "– le reclamé  
  
"Entonces me voy yo"  
  
"No, no, esta bien, me voy, me voy, pero tu quédate aquí "– y salí lo más rápido que pude.  
  
______________________________  
  
A media noche...  
  
_____________________________  
  
(Kurama)  
  
Aquí estoy, acostado dentro del saco de dormir junto a la cama, y aunque parezca increíble, otra vez tengo insomnio. Hiei no me dirigió la palabra desde ese pequeño incidente en la tarde, bueno, yo no viene para acá hasta ahorita en la noche, y él ya se encontraba dormido, o al menos es aparentaba, la verdad es que no me atreví a hablarle por miedo a que me volviera a recordar que se encontraba disgustado conmigo. Espero que mañana por la mañana ya me hable, sino me pondré muy triste.  
  
Suspiro lentamente y cierro mis ojos, no sin antes dar un ligero vistazo y cerciorarme de que Hiei sigue aquí. Me enfoco en dormir, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo. El tiempo pasa y sigo sin poder pegar un ojo, que desesperante ha llegado a ser esto, ya no se desde hace cuantas noches no puedo dormir, y lo peor de todo es que no puedo encontrar la razón del por qué no puedo. Abrazó la almohada, mis ojos aún siguen cerrados, a ver si así me logro quedar dormido. Pongo mi mente en blanco, trato de no pensar en nada, a ver si eso me ayuda.  
  
Empiezo a sentir como la cama se mueve un poco, y a oír como pequeños quejidos, tal vez Hiei se despierto y se esta quejando de algún dolor. Me incorporo velozmente, para ver que es lo que le pasa. Se retuerce muy feo, por toda la cama y se queja, ¿acaso le duele mucho?. Le hablo, pero no me contesta, ¿qué acaso sigue indignado, o el dolor que tiene es demasiado intenso y no puede contestarme?. Me acerco más a él, y veo que sus ojos están cerrados. Ahora entiendo, no le duele nada, solo esta teniendo una de sus usuales pesadillas. Cada vez se retuerce más, y esos quejidos se van tornando en gritos, fuerte gritos. Trato de despertarlo, le hablo, lo zangoloteo, pero no despierta, esta profundamente dormido; me empiezo a preocupar, realmente no se si mi madre ya regresó a la casa, pero si esta, es casi infalible que lo oirá y vendrá a ver que es lo que esta pasando, y eso va a ser un problema para mi, como le voy a explicar lo que hace un completo extraño, al menos para ella, recostado en mi cama, seguro pensará mal. Sigo tratando de despertarlo, pero es inútil, ¿ahora que hago?, tengo que calmarlo cuanto antes.  
  
Me siento sobre la cama cuidadosamente, recargándome en la pared. Espero un poco a que Hiei deje de moverse tanto, y cuando lo hace, pongo mis manos en su esbelta cintura, y levantándolo un poco, que ligero es, lo jalo hacia a mi. Lo siento sobre mis piernas, y lo recargo sobre mi pecho, aún sigue algo inquieto. Yo lo abrazo dócilmente, y varias veces paso mis dedos sobre su boca para silenciarlo. Acaricio su cara, como lo hice esta tarde, es tan suave; todavía me encuentro intrigado porque no me dijo nada cuando vio que lo acariciaba, ¿fue porque se sentía muy mal y no se dio cuenta, o porque le agradado?, solo él lo sabe. Aquella misma sensación que siento cuando mi piel toca la suya, vuelve a recorrer mi cuerpo; lo acerco más a mi, afortunadamente parece que su temperatura se estabilizo. Aspiro el olor a pino de su pelo, que bien se siente tenerlo entre mis brazos, demasiado bien. Se ha tranquilizado algo, pero no completamente, sigue murmurando cosas in-entendibles para mis oídos. Susurró cosas a los suyos, mientras uno de mis brazos sigue rodeándolo, y mi mano rozando su cara.  
  
Ya no se queja, ya no se mueve, ahora solo esta completamente dormido, acurrucado en mi pecho. Debería soltarlo, dejarlo solo en la cama, porque si despierta y ve que lo estoy abrazando, seguro ahora me dará un golpe muy duro; pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, quiero seguir abrazándolo, quiero seguir junto de él, quiero seguir sintiendo esta agradable sensación. Doy un gran bostezo, de repente me ha entrado sueño, sin ningún motivo, ¿o si hay motivo?. Recargo mi cabeza sobre la pared también, rodeo con mis dos brazos a Hiei, y cierro mis ojos, realmente estoy muy cómodo...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei)  
  
Ese maldito sueño de nuevo, ¡ese maldito sueño de nuevo!. Me encuentro cerca de la isla de las koorimes, justo antes de que echaran de ahí, por más que corro nunca alcanzo a cogerme en brazos, siempre dejo caer a mi contraparte pequeña, no importa que corra lo más rápido que puedo, nunca llego a tiempo. Hace tiempo que sueño lo mismo, no se que diablos significa, me tiene intrigado, es algo desesperante, pero hoy, hoy cambio algo, hoy mi contraparte no cayo, alguien lo agarro, pero no fui yo, fue... ¿Kurama?... si, él apareció y lo/me tomo en brazos, evitando que cayera. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo de soñar esto, apenas apareció él?... no lo sé.  
  
Despierto, poco a poco, me siento tremendamente cómodo, un calor agradable cubre a todo mi cuerpo. Ya no estoy acostado, estoy sentado ahora. Algo esta rodeándome, algo que me provoca un escalofrío, pero un escalofrío placentero. Abro mis ojos, veo algo rojo enfrente de mi cara, unos mechones rojos... ¿eh?... casi salto al ver donde me encontraba, sentado y entre los brazos del kitsune... ¿pero que hago aquí?, ¿cómo llegué aquí?... varias preguntas empiezan a cuestionarme... ¿tendrá algo que ver esto con lo que soñé?... es muy probable. Pensé en quitarme de aquí, pero por alguna razón no pude, no porqué Kurama me estuviera abrazando muy fuerte, sino porque simplemente mi cuerpo no me dejaba, se sentía tan bien aquí que no quería moverse. Su respiración en mi cara, mi cuerpo siento levantado una y otra vez por su respiración, su dulce olor a rosas de sus cabellos, y su cara tan pacífica al estar durmiendo... en verdad que esto es muy raro, debería de haberlo golpeado por haberme agarrado de esta manera... pero... no, ahora no me preocupare por esto, mejor solo quito todo de mi mente y me duermo de nuevo. Bostezo y cierro mis ojos, me siento ya mucho mejor, nada me molesta por ahora, no sé si es por los remedios que Kurama me dio, o por estar donde estoy....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Humm, un poquito largo, un poquito aburrido, si, tal vez, sinceramente no se, pero a mi me agrado, espero que a ustedes también ^^u. No tiene mucha acción, si acaso algunas escenas tiernas, pero a mi nunca me ha gustado ir muy rápido, bueno, también dependiendo en que situación temporal se ubique el fic, se supone que apenas Kurama y Hiei se enteraran que sienten él uno por el otro, y conociendo a los personajes, o más bien a Hiei, no puedo ir muy rápido, se oiría mal que de un día para otro ya aceptara, comprendiera y supiera que siente por Kurama. Bueno, en fin, me dejo de rodeos ^^.... Hasta el siguiente cap ^^, y gracias por los reviews. 


	3. Besos: El Fastidioso Ningenkai

' DEJATE QUERER '  
By Rakime  
  
CAPÍTULO 3.- 'BESOS: EL FASTIDIOSO NINGENKAI'  
  
______________________________  
  
"¡Buenos días Hiei!, ¿Cómo amaneciste? "– saludo efusivamente un chico de cabellos rojizos, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente de otro chico de cabellos negros que se encontraba sobre la cama  
  
"Arrgg, ¡Ya déjame en paz estúpido kitsune!, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya me siento bien?! – menciono con enfado, retirándole de mala manera la mano de su frente, sentándose enseguida sobre la misma cama, con las piernas medio cruzadas, colocando sus manos sobre sus tobillos y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pero a Kurama le causo mas gracia que otra cosa, parecía un pequeño haciendo un berrinche.  
  
"No hagas ese gesto "– comento riéndose entre dientes – "pareces un niño gruñón "  
  
"Vuelve a llamarme así, ¡y tu necesitarás el cuerpo de un niño si quieres seguir viviendo! "  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, no te vuelvo a decir así, lo prometo " – contesto mientras seguía riendo, pero ahora nerviosamente mientras algunas gotitas aparecían por detrás de su cabeza  
  
"Hn...¿ya me voy a poder ir hoy?, ¿o de nuevo me obligaras a permanecer aquí? "  
  
"Oye, yo no te obligue, es solo que estabas enfermo y era mejor que te quedaras "  
  
"Eso no me importa... ¿puedo o no? "  
  
"Si Hiei, puedes irte cuando quieras "  
  
"Aunque me dijeras que no, me iba a ir " – aclaró mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho – "pero dame mi ropa, ¿dónde esta?, estoy harto de vestir esta estúpida piñama" - Kurama solo tapo su boca y omitió comentarios.  
  
"¿De que te ríes? "  
  
"No me estoy riendo "– respondió lo más indiferente que pudo  
  
"Grrr... ¡Dime donde demonios pusiste mi ropa! "  
  
"Cálmate, solo se esta secando, la tuve que lavar porque olía mal "  
  
"¡Tú apestas y no te digo nada! "- reclamó el youkai mientras le dirigía una mirada fría  
  
"Perdón, no lo dije con ánimos de ofenderte "  
  
"¡Oh, ya cállate!, y tráeme mi ropa "  
  
"Ya voy, ya voy "  
  
Kurama salio de la habitación, riendo por dentro al recordar el nuevo bautizo a la palabra pijama por parte de Hiei, a pesar de su carácter, y de que no eran sus intenciones, ese youkai malhumorado lo hacía reír muchas veces. Bajo las escaleras y al pasar por la cocina, el teléfono sonó, y apresuradamente lo contestó para evitar que el ruido despertara a su madre.  
  
"¿Diga? "– preguntó mientras colocaba el articular junto a su oreja  
  
"¡Hola Kurama!, adivina quien soy "– dijo divertida la voz del otro lado del aparato  
  
"Humm... no lo se, dímelo tú "– respondió sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego  
  
"Bueno, te daré algunas pistas: soy un hombre apuesto y simpático, y un guerrero con magníficos poderes espirituales "– expresó con arrogancia  
  
"Ahh, yo pensé que eras Kuwabara "  
  
"¡Oye! "– reclamó molesto  
  
"Jajajajaja, solo bromeo... ¿a que se debe tu llamada? "  
  
"¡Ah si!, ya casi lo olvidaba. Urameshi, Keiko, mi amada Yukina, mi hermana y yo iremos a ver una película y a pasear al centro comercial, ¿quieres ir? "  
  
"Eh... no lo se "  
  
"¡Vamos!, no seas una aguafiestas, va a ser divertido, y además hoy es domingo, no creo que tengas nada mejor que hacer "  
  
"Hum... bueno, esta bien, iré "  
  
"¡Que bien!, nos veremos allá en un par de horas, nos vemos "– y la línea se corto, así que el youko deposito el articular en su lugar.  
  
' Hum, si, no tengo nada que hacer hoy; ya termine mis deberes, mi madre seguramente saldrá también, y Hiei ya se curo y ya se irá hoy... eh, un momento... me pregunto si Hiei querrá ir "– pensó Kurama mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la ropa del jaganshi – ' lo dudo mucho, porque a él no le gusta mezclarse con los humanos, hum, pero quien sabe, a la mejor si se lo pido, vaya, seguramente ha de sentir que me debe un favor por haberlo cuidado todo el fin de semana y quiera regresármelo, odia deber algo a alguien... pero... bueno, ahora sabré si irá o no '  
  
Regresó algo pensativo a su cuarto, estaba pensando en como pedirle Hiei que lo acompañara a la plaza comercial, no sabía por qué, pero le emocionaba el solo hecho de pensar que aceptaría, el youkai nunca se había adentrado al Ningenkai, no le gustaba, así que veía difícil el convencerlo, pero no le importo, su mente empezó a divagar un poco, imaginando como sería si el youkai fuera con él, le causaba algo de gracia.  
  
"Toma, aquí esta tu ropa Hiei "– le dijo mientras le daba esta misma  
  
"Vaya, pensé que te habías perdido haya abajo "  
  
"Jejeje, lo siento, es que hablaron por teléfono "  
  
"Hn "  
  
"Oye... "  
  
"¿Qué? "– contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba la playera de la pijama, dándole la espalda al youko  
  
"¿A dónde vas a ir? "  
  
"No lo sé "  
  
"Ahh... ¿ningún lugar en especial, eh? "  
  
"No "  
  
"Ahhh "  
  
"¿Por qué? "– preguntó intrigado  
  
"Hum... er... ejem....me preguntaba si no querías ir a ver una película "  
  
"¿Qué es eso? "– volvió a preguntar, pero ahora confundido  
  
"Eh, pues es una historia actuada que se ve en una pantalla grande " – Hiei puso una expresión aún más confundida – "Vamos y verás que es "  
  
"No me apetece "  
  
"Venga, será divertido "  
  
"¿Ir a donde? "  
  
"Te lo acabo de decir, a ver una película, al centro comercial "  
  
"¿Qué es eso? "  
  
"Si vas lo sabrás "  
  
"¡Bah! "  
  
"¡Venga! "  
  
"Sabes que no me gusta salir al Ningenkai, odio mezclarme con ningens "  
  
"Allá venden galletas y helado "– dijo en un tono tentativo  
  
"¿Eh?... ¿nieve dulce? "– masculló con interés  
  
"Si, nieve dulce de todos los sabores... entonces, ¿vas? "  
  
"Estas jugando sucio kitsune, tú sabes muy bien que no me gustan los chantajes "  
  
"Pero yo no te estoy chantajeando, solo te digo que si vas puedo comprarte todo el helado que quieras "– dijo lo más inocentemente que pudo, Hiei solo lo miro fríamente  
  
"Hn, esta bien... por esta vez te lo paso, porque hace mucho que no me has dado nieve dulce y yo quiero comer "– menciono indiferentemente – " pero si hay muchos ningens me voy enseguida "– amenazó  
  
"Si, esta bien "  
  
"Hn "  
  
"Oye, entonces será mejor que tomes una ducha "  
  
"¿Qué estas insinuando? "  
  
"No, no, nada, no estoy insinuando nada, es solo que pues, bueno, tu sabes, tuviste fiebre, y pues sudaste mucho y... y... " - respondió nerviosamente  
  
"Ay, ya cierra tu estúpida boca... ¿Dónde hay algún lago? "  
  
"Un lago, ¿para qué? "– pregunto desconcertado  
  
"Malditasea, ¿no acabas de decir que me bañe? "  
  
"Si, pero no entiendo por qué preguntas por un lago "  
  
"¡Pues para bañarme baka kitsune! "– respondió con algo de ironía  
  
"Ahhh... oye, pero no necesitas un lago para bañarte Hiei, para eso esta el baño "  
  
"¿eh? "– varios signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre su cabeza  
  
"Ay, ven – dijo mientras lo agarraba de la muñeca y lo jalaba hacia el baño  
  
Aproximadamente media hora después, Hiei y Kurama se encontraban de pie en la esquina de la cuadra donde se encontraba la casa de este último. Los dos se encontraban con el cabello visiblemente húmedo por haberse duchado, Kurama vestido con unos pantalones cafés claros y una chaqueta café oscuro, y Hiei, bueno, con su típica vestidura, solo que ahora sin su capa y sin su katana, el youko le prohibió llevarla, este no quería terminar en la cárcel por haber sido el causante de la decapitación de alguien.  
  
"¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? "– pregunto fastidiado el más bajito de los dos  
  
"Ya te lo dije, esperando al autobús para ir al centro comercial "  
  
"¿Y quien es ese? "  
  
"Ya lo veras "– varias gotitas aparecieron detrás de su cabeza  
  
"¿Y por qué nos vamos tan temprano, me dijiste que la peculica empezaba dentro de dos horas? – reclamó indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Kurama trató de no soltarse a carcajadas  
  
"Jejeje, ya también te había dicho que iríamos a comprarte algo de ropa antes "  
  
"Pero yo ya tengo ropa "  
  
"Ya lo se, pero esta muy gastada, y, además, no es la ropa que un ningen usaría "  
  
"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡No soy un estúpido ningen!"  
  
"Ya, ya... este... pero la gente se te quedara mirando por tu ropa tan inusual aquí, y tu no quieres llamar la atención, ¿o sí? "  
  
"Hn "  
  
"Qué bien, ahí viene "– dijo casi para sí mismo, refiriéndose al autobús que se veía a lo lejos, avanzando no muy rápido hacia donde ellos se encontraban, Hiei miro a todas partes, tratando de buscar a la persona que Kurama esperaba, pero le extraño no ver a nadie.  
  
El vehículo se detuvo frente a ellos, y ambos subieron, Kurama empujando levemente a Hiei para indicarle que debía subir las pequeñas escaleras y tomar asiento. El youkai solo obedeció refunfuñando, se sentó en los asientos de casi hasta atrás, junto a la ventanilla, y el youko le hizo compañía después de haberle pagado al conductor.  
  
"¿No que estabas esperando a alguien? "– preguntó Hiei serenamente  
  
"¿Esperando a alguien? "– repitió confundido  
  
"Si "  
  
"No "– contesto en un tono desconcertado  
  
"Tú me dijiste que estabas esperando a au... aubus... autus... o algo así "  
  
"¡Ahhh! Ya te entendí... Dije que estaba esperando al autobús "  
  
"¿Entonces? "  
  
"Hiei, esto es un autobús... en lo que acabamos de subir "  
  
"Grrr "– gruñó mientras se recargaba de mal manera sobre el respaldo del asiento y fruncía su ceño aún más  
  
"No te disgustes "  
  
"¡Ah! ¡Déjame en paz! "  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Esta extraña cosa empezó a avanzar, me siento un estúpido por decirlo, pero me sobresalte un poco por eso, he visto muchos de estos objetos pasar por las calles, pero es la primera vez que me encuentro dentro de uno. De pronto se detiene y veo que algunos ningen se suben, grrr, que fastidio, ¿por qué no solo podíamos ir Kurama y yo aquí?. Me asomo por la ventana, entre más nos adentramos a la ciudad, las calles se van infestando de ningens, se encuentran caminado por y hacia todos lados. En poco tiempo esta cosa ya iba totalmente llena, ya no cabía nadie más, hasta sentía falta de aire, ya empiezo a arrepentirme de haber accedido a venir.  
  
Rato después, Kurama me jala del brazo y me dice que ya nos tenemos que bajar. Ví como pasó entre todas aquellas criaturas inferiores con mucho trabajo para llegar hasta la puerta. Yo definitivamente no pienso pasar entre ellos, no quiero tener ni un mínimo contacto con ningún ningen, así que tendría que buscar rápido otra salida. Mire la ventana, perfecto, por ahí podría salir, la analicé toda para encontrar como abrirla, y cuando la hice, salí por ella, pero antes de que pudiera estar afuera por completo, este mugroso aparato avanzó de nuevo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces al suelo. Me levanté de inmediato, sobando imperceptiblemente mi barbilla, y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, no quería que nadie se riera de mí, porque si lo hacían, los mataría inmediatamente, y eso me traería problemas con Kurama. Voltee a ver a este, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano reposando en su frente mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Me encontraba muy enfadado, incliné mi cabeza un poco y ví una pequeña piedra sobre el suelo, la cogí y la lancé fuertemente hacia esa maldita cosa que había provocado mi caída. Oí una casi inaudible explosión para mí, y ese objeto se ladeo hacía un lado, al parecer la piedra que avente había roto una de esos objetos negros y redondos que lo sostenían. Que tontada, no le di importancia.  
  
De pronto sentí como alguien me agarraba firmemente del brazo y me jalaba, era el kitsune, quien seguía negando con la cabeza. Prácticamente me arrastro hacía una gran, gran casa, o al menos eso parecía, porque en lugar de paredes tenía ventanas, grandes ventanas, que extraño lugar. Entramos enseguida ahí, a través de otras enormes ¿ventanas? las cuales se abrieron ¿solas?, demonios, este lugar debe tener alguna maldición, digo, las cosas no se mueven solas, ¿o sí?; no entiendo, este estúpido youko siempre me regaña por entrar por las ventanas, y ahora acabamos de entrar por una de ellas, y por decisión del kitsune, en verdad que no lo entiendo.  
  
Kurama se detuvo y yo aproveche para ver el interior de esta casa. Malditasea, aquí también esta infestado de ningens, entrando y saliendo de todos los cuartos, que por cierto muy raros, también tenían ventanas en lugar de paredes, y detrás de esas ventanas se podía ver una infinidad de objetos extraños. El Kitsune colocó un dedo sobre mi mejilla, empujo lentamente mi cara hacia él, y quito su dedo enseguida. Se veía molesto, no se por qué, tal vez le disgustó que por culpa de ese tonto aubus, o lo que sea, yo me caí; si, debe ser eso, ya que él siempre esta preocupado por mi, por lo que me pase, que idioteces...  
  
"¿Pero como se te ocurre hacer eso Hiei? "– me regañó sin ninguna razón, o al menos ninguna que yo sepa  
  
"¿Hacer qué? "– le pregunté para salir de mi duda  
  
"Pues poncharle el neumático al autobús, ¡pudiste haber causado un accidente y nos hubieras metido en problemas! "  
  
"¡Pero esa cosa empezó!, provocó que me cayera "– le reclamé indignado  
  
"No, tu lo provocaste, no tenías porque haberte salido por la ventanilla, para eso están las puertas, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces "  
  
"Ya lo se, pero estaba lleno de ningens, no podía pasar sin tocarlos, además que me dices de no entrar por las ventanas, ¡sí acabamos de entrar por una! "– reproche mientras señalaba esta misma  
  
"Eso es una puerta "  
  
"Claro que no, es una ventana "  
  
"Es una puerta Hiei "  
  
"¡Estas mintiéndome, claramente veo que es una ventana! "  
  
"Ay, mira, no discutamos por tonteras, solo te pido que de ahora en adelante te comportes "– me ordenó, ¿pero quien se piensa?, yo ni siquiera quería venir, ¡y ahora me esta ordenando! – "compórtate tú, porque yo ya me voy "– dije mientras me daba la media vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia la v-e-n-t-a-n-a por la que entramos.  
  
"Oye, no, no, no, no Hiei "– me dijo interponiéndose entre mí y la salida – "mira, lo siento, no debí hablarte así, se que no fue tu culpa, es solo que me preocupe porque en verdad nos pudimos haber metido en problemas si alguien hubiera visto lo que hiciste... quédate, por favor "– menciono esto último en un tono suplicante  
  
"No "  
  
"Por favor Hiei "– suplico aún más. ¿Y ahora que hago?, ¿me quedo o me voy?. Me molestó mucho que me reprendiera; si hubiese sido alguien más, sería un hecho que ahora ya estaría muerto; además prometí que si había muchos ningens me iría, ¡y aquí esta repleto de ellos!... realmente no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí, en este mundo, pero él me esta pidiendo que me quede, él, que me cuido todo el tiempo que estuve enfermo, apenas hace unos días... ¿Cómo negarle algo a la persona que desde que lo conoces te cuida y se preocupa por ti?... creo que ni yo podría... pero, un momento... ¿por qué me cuida?.. y ¿por qué desde hace tiempo no puedo negarme a hacer lo que él me pide?... ¡bah!, este no es momento para pensar en estupideces. Resoplo con disgusto y despojo mi cuerpo de sus manos. Empiezo a caminar de nuevo, pero ahora en dirección contraria para adentrarme al lugar. Me quedaré... difícil de creerlo, hasta para mí.  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
No puedo creer que haya accedido a quedarse, casi me he quedado en estado de shock. Nunca dijo que permanecería aquí, pero adentrarse en lugar de salir, evidentemente significa que se estará aquí, eso, o esta buscando una puerta por donde salir ya que ha de seguir creyendo que aquella puerta de cristal es una ventana, pero no lo creo. Sonrío y camino detrás de él, pero en pocos segundos Hiei disminuyo su velocidad, y termino siguiéndome a mí, creo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde ir. Volteo a verlo y vuelvo a reír, camina muy, muy cuidadoso para no chocar con nadie, en verdad que esta llena la plaza.  
  
Sigo caminando y voy buscando un almacén de ropa; echando vistazos para atrás para asegurarme de que Hiei siguiera ahí; y entro al primero que veo. Quiero comprarle algo de ropa, desde hace mucho tiempo, y esta es la perfecta oportunidad, no me importa gastarme mi mesada. Pero sinceramente no es para evitar que él llame la atención con su vestimenta, sino, porque... hum... realmente no se, creo que quiero verle vistiendo de vez en cuando algo diferente, aparte que me da algo de lástima verlo con esas ropas tan gastadas, sucias y rotas, siempre me he preguntado porque no se cambia hasta que su ropa ya no puede ser usada, ¿será por qué no quiere o por qué no tiene muchos cambios?, bueno, aunque con la vida que lleva, se necesitaría tener una almacén completo para siempre vestir bien.  
  
Avanzamos hacia dentro de la tienda, yo mirando de reojo hacia todos lados, buscando atuendos que le vayan bien a él, y también que le agraden, jeje, y si es posible de buena calidad y no muy caro, ya que seguro que en un par de días la romperá también si llega a entrenar. Un empleado se acerca hacia nosotros, y con una sonrisa me dice amablemente...  
  
"Buenas tardes señor, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? "  
  
"Eh, bueno, quiero comprar ropa para él " – le dije mientras señala a Hiei, a quien oí gruñir – "pero no se que talla será "  
  
"Ah sí... hum... creo que en el departamento de niños encontraremos algo... síganme por favor "  
  
Quería reírme, pero no sería bueno. Gire mi cabeza para ver a Hiei, estaba seguro que con esto si se iría, pero no, en lugar de caminar hacia la salida, caminaba hacia adentro, siguiendo al empleado, con una mirada asesina y las manos empuñadas, listo para propinarle un golpe en cualquier momento. Tragué saliva, temiendo a lo que Hiei podría hacer, pero enseguida reaccione, corrí hacia él y agarre sus muñecas firmemente con una mano, para así evitar un catástrofe.  
  
"¡Suéltame kitsune! " – me ordenó con ira, mientras forrajeaba para zafarse de mí.  
  
"Hasta que te calmes "  
  
"No, ahora mismo le romperé la boca a ese estúpido ningen para que no vuelva a decir tales idioteces "  
  
"No lo dijo para molestarte, en serio, no te conoce y ya te he dicho que quien no te conoce es lógico que te confundirá con un niño... aunque te enoje, así es "  
  
"Grr... ¡Cállate! " – libró sus brazos de mis manos, y los cruzó frente su pecho  
  
"Pero no te enfades "  
  
"¡Que te calles! "  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien "  
  
Seguimos al empleado, el cual ya se encontraba buscando prendas de la talla que consideraba que Hiei sería. Me las mostró y dio, y yo se las enseñe a Hiei, para ver cual era la que le agradaba, y por medio de gruñidos y asentimientos con la cabeza escogió, aunque tuve que cambiarlas por otro color, más oscuro, ya que el empleado nos había dado ropa con colores vivos, que obviamente no fueron aceptados. Nos dirigimos a los vestidores, y después de discutir un poco con Hiei, logré convencerlo de que se tenía que probar la ropa antes de comprarla; se probó varias prendas, algunas le quedaban flojas, otras chicas, en fin, varios detalles que hacía que la ropa salieran disparadas hacia el aire, teniendo que recogerlas yo. Le pase el ultimo par de prendas que quedaba, unos pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga azul, de alguna manera tendría que ocultarle la venda de su brazo. Salió del pequeño cuarto, vistiendo lo que le acababa de pasar, me acerque a él y abroche la camisa, creo que nunca había usado nada con botones, arregle también el cuello, y aunque se molesto mucho, faje bien la camisa. Me aleje un poco de él y lo observe, hum, no se agrada mucho como se ve, los pantalones le quedan algo flojos de la cintura, y la camisa... no se, hay algo que no me gusta. Hiei volteo para mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba ahí mismo, y por la mueca que hizo, a él tampoco le gustó como luce. Ah, ya se que puedo hacer para que se vea mejor. Le hable al chico que nos atendía y le pedí que trajera un cinturón y una playera blanca sin mangas, y él obedeció enseguida. Agarre el cinturón y se lo puse a Hiei, y después quite rápido la camisa, espero que no me golpee, y le coloque la playera, volviendo a colocar la camisa encima, pero sin abrocharla ni fajarla. ¡Perfecto!, ahora si se ve bien, y él también ha de pensarlo, porque cuando se miro de nuevo al espejo, no frunció su ceño.  
  
"¿Esta mejor ahora?... ¿te agrada? "  
  
"Hn... pero te informo que se me vestir solo "– aclaró con disgusto  
  
"Eh, jejeje, lo siento "– me disculpe nervioso  
  
"¿Le ha gustado señor? – preguntó atentamente el empleado a Hiei, pero lógicamente él no le iba a responder, así que yo lo haría por él  
  
"Si, esta bien "  
  
"Bueno, ahora me permiten la ropa, para que pueda pasar a la caja "– Hiei me miro confundido  
  
"¿Habría algún inconveniente en que se la llevara puesta? "  
  
"Eh, no, para nada "  
  
"Gracias "  
  
Pasé con la cajera y pague la ropa, mientras Hiei se encontraba detrás de mí, mirando curioso las etiquetas que colgaban de su nueva vestimenta. Reí ligeramente, pero esa pequeña sonrisa desapareció al ver el ticket de compra, ¡cincuenta dólares!, ¡Ay dios!, que bueno que yo no compro muchas cosas y tengo bastante dinero ahorrado, porque si no, me quedaría in ningún centavo. Salimos del almacén, y quite todas las etiquetas, tirándolas en la primera papelera que ví. Ahora tengo que buscar una zapatería, como que los zapatos que trae ahora no van para nada con su nuevo atuendo. Camine nuevamente adentrándome al centro comercial, volteando hacia todos lados, y entre a una zapatería que se veía muy bien surtida. Mire el aparador, al igual que Hiei, quien se veía asombrado al ver tantos calzados...  
  
"Oye Hiei, ¿qué número calzas? "– él solo se encogió de hombros – "humm... entonces ven, vamos adentro "  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer? "– me preguntó mientras me seguía  
  
"Comprarte un par de zapatos "  
  
"¿Para qué?, ¿qué tienen de malo los que tengo? " – percibí algo de disgusto en sus palabras  
  
"No, nada, pero como que no combinan con tu ropa, además los que te compraré serán más cómodos "  
  
"Kitsune vanidoso, ni se te ocurra volverme así también "– refunfuñó, yo solo reí  
  
Una señorita se nos acerco y nos preguntó que calzado nos interesaba. Le indique cual, unos tenis color negro, pero también le dije que no sabía el número, así que con una plantilla sobre el piso, midió el pie de un fastidiado Hiei. Casi enseguida me entrego mi pedido, y nos sentamos sobre una de las muchas sillas, entregándole los zapatos deportivos a Hiei...  
  
"¿Qué demonios es esto? "  
  
"Son tenis o zapatos deportivos... pruébatelos "  
  
"Están horribles "– expresó mientras los observaba detenidamente  
  
"Claro que no, ya verás que se te verán bien "  
  
"Grrr... ¡pero te advierto que es la única cosa que me pruebo! "  
  
"Si, te prometo que será lo último "  
  
Después de mostrarle como se ataban las agujetas, aunque creo que no me entendió del todo, y de verificar de que en verdad le quedaban, lo empuje para que se levantara y se viera en un pequeño espejo que se encontraba sobre el piso, pero no quiso, solo se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados.  
  
"Venga Hiei, ve a ver como te quedan y si te gustan, para ver si te los compro "  
  
"Me gusten o no me los vas a comprar, ¿o no? "  
  
"Eh... bueno... si "  
  
"Entonces que más da "  
  
"Deja de estar de mal humor Hiei... en verdad te ves bien, no me extrañaría que alguna chica se te pegara hoy "  
  
"Kitsune... ya cállate "– me dijo mientras me miraba de reojo, yo solo voltee mi cara hacia otro lado, haciéndome el despistado.  
______________________________  
  
El joven de cabellos color fuego se puso de pie, y siguió a la empleada que le había dado los zapatos para su amigo, mientras iba sacando la billetera de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, y el chico de cabellos azabaches se quedo sentado, mirando disimuladamente sus pies, esas cosas que traía puestas sobre ellos le parecían demasiado estorbosas, pero tenía que admitir que eran cómodos. Un pequeño grupo de individuos se acercaban a la zapatería donde ellos se encontraban, riendo por cualquier tontada que decían o venían, y entraron a la tienda.  
  
"¡Hola Kurama!, que bueno que viniste "– dijo un chico de pelo negro, peinado hacia atrás, y ojos color carmín  
  
"Ah, hola chicos, buenas tardes "– saludó cordialmente Kurama  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí? "– volvió a hablar Yusuke  
  
"Vine a comprarle un par de zapatos a Hiei " – le explicó mientras señalaba a este último  
  
"¿Zapatos deportivos? " – preguntó un chico alto de cabellos color zanahoria, mientras miraba los pies del youkai de fuego – "Mejor le hubieras comprado una zapatillas, al menos así se vería más alto " – comentó en tono burlón mientras comenzaba a reírse.  
  
"¿Y a que se debió el milagro de que Hiei viniera? "– pregunto curioso el chico cuya acompañante era Keiko  
  
"No lo se "– respondió el youko – "solo vino "  
  
"Oye Hiei "– le llamo mientras este se acercaba evidentemente molesto, y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza – "hasta que te veo vestido decentemente, que guapo te ves "– comento esto último entre pequeñas risas maliciosas  
  
"Idiota "– gruño el jaganshi mientras quitaba su mano de su cabeza  
  
"Jajajaja, es broma "  
  
"Bueno, ya déjense de habladurías y vamonos al cine de una vez, que no falta mucho para que empiece la película " – ordeno Shizuru mientras encendía un cigarrillo  
  
Esperaron a que Kurama terminara de pagar, y todos se dirigieron a la taquilla del cine que se encontraba dentro de la misma plaza comercial, mientras platicaban y comentaban cosas sin sentido. Ya frente a la taquilla, miraron las pequeñas pantallas donde daban a conocer que películas exhibían y en que horario, escogieron cual verían, y todos le dieron el dinero a Yusuke para que comprara los boletos.  
  
"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estos idiotas venían " – preguntó un muy enfadado youkai a un youko que se encontraba delante de él  
  
"Nunca me preguntaste "– el youko trato de hacerse el inocente  
  
"No te hagas el estúpido kitsune, que no estoy de humor "  
  
"Lo siento Hiei, pero es que si te decía no ibas a querer venir "  
  
"Pues tenías mucha razón... me voy "– avisó mientras se giraba sobre sus talones, dando una vuelta de 180 grados  
  
"No, no te vayas, por favor "– rápidamente se coloco frente a él para evitar que avanzara  
  
"Quítate kitsune "  
  
"Mira Hiei, ya estas aquí, no te cuesta nada quedarte un rato más "  
  
"Si, ya estoy aquí, escuchando tus regaños, vistiendo como un estúpido ningen y aguantando las burlas de aquellos idiotas... ¡pero ya no! "  
  
"Vamos, aún ni te compró el helado "  
  
"No me importa "  
  
"Hazlo por mi "  
  
"¿Por ti? – preguntó desconcertado pero a la vez extrañado - ¿por qué por ti? "  
  
"Porque... eh...¿por qué soy tu amigo y te lo estoy pidiendo por favor? "  
  
"Ahh "– exclamó saliendo de su asombro  
  
"¿Pues que pensaste? "– le cuestionó curioso  
  
"Nada "  
  
"Hum... entonces...¿te quedas? "– dijo temeroso  
  
"Otra más... otra más y te juro que me largo de aquí " – amenazo muy decidido el youkai  
  
"Esta bien... gracias "  
  
"Bah "  
  
"¡Oigan ustedes dos, ya dejen de noviar y entremos a la sala de una vez para coger buenos lugares "– les grito divertido Yusuke, Kurama solo se ruborizó un poco, mientras que Hiei, bueno, simplemente no supo que es lo que Yusuke les quiso decir  
  
"Hum, a ver, a ver, yo quiero palomitas, soda y un chocolate " – le dijo Shizuru tranquilamente a Kuwabara una vez dentro del cine  
  
"Pues cómpratelo tú, porque yo no tengo dinero "  
  
"Claro que si traes "  
  
"Bueno, si, pero es para invitarle algo a la hermosa Yukina "  
  
"No me importa, también me invitaras eso a mi o si no ya veras como te ira "– le amenazó mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su chaqueta  
  
"Eh, esta bien, esta bien "  
  
"Idiotas "– murmuro para sí mismo Hiei al verlos  
  
"¿Tu vas a querer algo Hiei? "– le pregunto un chico de ojos esmeralda  
  
"¿Eh? "  
  
"Qué si vas a querer algo, para comprarlo "  
  
"¿Algo de qué? "  
  
"Algo para comer "  
  
"¿Y la peculica? "  
  
"Ejem... se acostumbra a comer algo mientras la estamos viendo "  
  
"¿Cómo qué? "  
  
"Pues mira, venden palomitas, golosinas, sodas, hot dogs, y muchas cosas más... jeje, ahora que lo pienso, parece restaurante esto "  
  
"¿Comen aves y perros? "– pregunto extremadamente confundido  
  
"¿Aves y perros? "– cuestiono con el mismo sentimiento que Hiei  
  
"Si, acabas de decir palomas y perros "– le dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo fríamente  
  
"Eh... ahhhh... jejeje, miera, mejor compro algo para mi y de ahí te doy "  
  
"Hn "  
  
"Yusuke, yo solo quiero una soda "– le dio a saber Keiko  
  
"Si claro, ve a comprarlo, aquí te espero "  
  
"¡Oye! "  
  
"¿Qué? "  
  
"Tu me invitaste, así que se caballeroso y ve a comprarlo tú "  
  
"Pero... "  
  
"¡Ve a comprarlo! "– Yusuke obedeció al ver a Keiko enfadada  
  
"Linda Yukina, ¿Qué quieres que te compre? " – le pregunto Kuwabara, mientras la tomaba de sus manos, haciendo que su temperatura aumentara  
  
"Lo que tu quieras Kazuma "– contesto sonrientemente al ver como su color se iba tornando rojo.  
  
Alrededor de quince minutos después, entraron a la sala correspondiente, llevando consigo varias sodas, botes de palomitas, golosinas, etc; al parecer era más la comida que entraba, que personas. Tomaron asiento casi hasta arriba, aún faltaba un poco para que el filme diera inicio, así que había bastantes asientos desocupados para escoger. Hiei miro con curiosidad aquel cuarto tan extraño para él, pero a la vez con disgusto, por lo que podía ver ese lugar también se llenaría de ningens. Se sentó gruñendo, y reposo sus pies sobre el asiento de adelante, al menos los asientos no le eran incómodos.  
  
"Hiei, baja los pies de ahí "– le susurró el youko, que se encontraba sentado junto a él.  
  
"¿Por qué? "  
  
"Porque te van a regañar "  
  
"¡Bah!... a quien lo haga le doy un golpe y ya "  
  
"¡No, como crees!... bájalos por favor "  
  
"¡Como jodes kitsune! "– le hizo saber mientras hacía lo que le había ordenado  
  
"Oye enano, ten cuidado porque luego los personajes salen de la pantalla y te apalean "– le grito Kuwabara, quien se encontraba sentado dos lugares a la izquierda de él  
  
"¿Eh? "– Hiei alzó una ceja  
  
"No lo engañes Kuwabara... no es verdad Hiei, nada sale de la pantalla " – le informo amablemente Kurama  
  
"Claro que si salen de la pantalla Kurama, y para evitar eso tienes que destruirla "– volvió a mentir Kuwabara, riéndose  
  
"Ya cierra tu estúpida bocota, que lo único que destruiré será a ti para que dejes de hablar " – amenazó Hiei mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante al chico de cabellos anaranjados, este solo trago saliva  
  
"¡Ya dejen de discutir! "– mandó Yusuke con la boca llena de palomitas, Keiko lo reprendió por esto.  
  
La sala se empezó a llenar, y de un momento a otro ya no había ningún lugar libre, la función estaba a punto de comenzar. La pantalla empezó a reflejar imágenes, anuncios para ser exactos, y poco a poco todas las luces se fueron apagando, dejando el cuarto en plena oscuridad, solo alumbrada por la luz de la pantalla. Hiei se sobresalto un poco, pero Kurama coloco un brazo frente a su pecho, para no permitirle que se levantara...  
  
"Shh, tranquilízate, es normal "– le murmuró al oído  
  
"Oigan ustedes "– dijo quedito Yusuke, quien se encontraba al lado de Kurama – "No vayan a darse besitos y hacer cosas raras ahora que estamos en penumbras "  
  
"¿Qué? "– exclamó Hiei  
  
"Deja de bromear así Yusuke "– dijo el youko avergonzado  
  
"Jajajajajajajaja"  
  
"Ya cállate Yusuke, que ya va a empezar la película "– le regaño de nuevo Keiko  
  
Por fin dio inicio, Hiei enfoco su vista en la pantalla y presto mucha atención, la verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era una 'peculica', ¿tan bueno era que muchos ningens se reunían para verla?, bueno, aunque las diversiones de los humanos no eran todas las veces de su agrado. Varias personas aparecieron en la pantalla, veía que movían la boca, pero no lograba entender que decían, al parecer era otro lenguaje, entonces abajo vio que aparecían varios símbolos extraños, parecidos a los que el kitsune escribía cuando hacia sus deberes, y diferentes a los que el conocía y entendía. Por más que trataba de leerlos, no podía, solo entendía o deducía una que otra palabra, definitivamente era una escritura diferente a la que Kurama le había enseñado no hace mucho. Miro al youko fulminantemente, y este seguida volteo al sentirse incomodado por algo, y le contesto con una mirada de confusión, intrigado por la forma tan fría en que lo miraba. Vio de nuevo la pantalla, y de nuevo a Hiei, entonces comprendió...  
  
"Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? "– le acusó con enfado el youkai  
  
"No, no, no, te juro que no "  
  
"¿Cómo pretendes que le entienda? "  
  
"Si quieres te puedo leer lo que dice "– ofreció temeroso Kurama  
  
"Léete el trasero "– exclamó mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, cruzando sus brazos  
  
"Oye Yusuke" – le hablo en voz baja a su amigo de al lado – " ¿Qué no había la película no subtitulada? "  
  
"¿Por qué?... ¿te da flojera leer o que? "  
  
"No, no es eso... es solo que... eh... Hiei..."  
  
"¿Qué con él" – pregunto sin dejar de ver el filme  
  
"No sabe leer ese tipo de escritura "  
  
"¿Eh?.. ¡ahh!, ya entendí... jajajajajajaja " – empezó a reír divertido, pero rápidamente el youko le tapo la boca con la mano  
  
"¡Shhh!, no te rías que se va a enojar "  
  
"Ok, ok... ¿y ahora que hacemos?, ¿nos vamos o que? "  
  
"No, no, se va a incomodar más "  
  
"Hum... mejor le preguntamos a él "  
  
"No, no "– pero Yusuke no le escucho  
  
"Oye Hiei "  
  
"¿Hn? "  
  
"¿Quieres que nos pasemos a ver otra película que este en japonés?... ¿o qué hacemos? "  
  
"¡Eres un lengua larga kitsune! "  
  
"Ya ves Yusuke, te dije que no "  
  
"Oigan, ya cállense y dejen oír "– se quejo Kuwabara  
  
"Shh, espérate Kuwabara "– le dijo Yusuke – "Dime que hacemos Hiei "  
  
"¿Qué pasa? "– cuestiono el joven de cabellos zanahoria  
  
"Es que Hiei no entiende la película porque esta en ingles "  
  
" ¿Qué?... ¿no le entiende?.... Jajajajajajajajaja, ¡Que ridículo!, jajajajajaja "– empezó a reírse en la cara de Hiei a carcajada limpia – " ¿Quieres que te la traduzca a señas enano? "  
  
Una vena sobresalió de la frente de Hiei, se levantó y de un movimiento rápido le arrebato el bote de palomitas a Kuwabara, y después de propinarle un golpe en la cara, provocando que este cayera al suelo, se lo puso de sombrero.  
  
"Esta vez si me voy "  
  
"No, no, no... ¿les darás la satisfacción de irte para que se burlen más? "– Hiei lo miro con resentimiento por la verdad de esas palabras, volviéndose a sentar maldiciendo – "Mira, con que veas las imágenes basta"  
  
"Grrr "  
  
"Ten, come palomitas "– le sugirió mientras ese las entregaba, tratando de hablar calmado para tranquilizarlo  
  
"¿Qué dijo? "– pregunto el otro chico de cabellos negros sentado junto a Kurama  
  
"Nada, ya déjalo... mejor sigamos viendo la película "  
  
Probó las palomitas. Al principio no le agrado mucho su sabor, le pareció muy salado, pero al probarlas con picante, cambio su opinión, y no le tomó mucho comérselas todas, saboreando de vez en cuando la soda, terminándosela también. Intentaba interesarse en filme que transmitían frente a sus ojos, pero como no entendía nada de lo que decían, pronto se aburrió, y al estar completamente aburrido, fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido sin darse cuenta.  
  
La película finalizó, las luces volvieron a iluminar el lugar, y todas las personas se fueron levantando de sus asientos lentamente, abarrotando enseguida la salida. Yusuke, Kuwabara y los demás también se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta, lo más rápido que podían, no querían ser reprendidos por todo el basurero que habían dejado tanto sobre los asientos como en el piso, Kurama fue el único que se preocupo por recoger lo suyo para botarlo en la papelera. Este último ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta, pero al notar que Hiei no iba detrás de él, regreso su mirada hacia donde se encontraba sentado no hace mucho, y regresó corriendo al ver al youkai aún sentado y con los ojos cerrados...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"Hiei... Hiei, despierta que ya nos vamos "- le llamé mientras lo movía dócilmente de los hombros con mis manos  
  
"¿Qué?... ¿quién?... ¿cómo?... ¿por qué? " – pregunto desconcertado mientras abría sus ojos súbitamente, pero rápido uno se volvió a cerrar, si que estaba profundamente dormido, hasta un pequeño hilito de saliva salía de su boca, avanzando por su barbilla  
  
"Shh, cálmate"  
  
"¿Eh? "  
  
"Ven, ya vamonos "– le dije tomándolo de la mano, jalando poco para obligarlo a que se levantara y para que caminara detrás de mi rumbo a la salida.  
  
Al salir del cine, nuevamente a la plaza comercial, Hiei ya se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, e inmediatamente que se dio cuenta, se soltó de mi mano bruscamente, mirándome de reojo. Yo me agache un poco y le susurre al oído que limpiara su boca, y él velozmente lo hizo, después de gruñir.  
  
"Bien, ¿ahora a donde vamos? "– escuche que preguntó Yusuke a todos, mientras se estiraba, más de un par de horas sentados, entumía el cuerpo.  
  
"Pues es hora de comer "– contestó la hermana de Kuwabara después de consultar la hora en su reloj de mano  
  
"Entonces vamos a una cafetería, ¿no? " – sugirió Keiko, y todos asentimos, a excepción de Hiei, pero eso no es nada extraño  
  
Recorrimos gran parte del lugar, buscando alguna cafetería que no se encontrara llena, al ser domingo, todo mundo venía a pasar el día aquí, no era de extrañarse que todo estuviera hasta el tope. Encontramos una y entramos. Buscamos una mesa libre y nos sentamos, aunque tuvimos que agarrar más sillas de otra mesa para que todos cupiéramos. Una joven mesera se acerco y nos entrego a cada quien un menú, el cual empezamos a leer enseguida para ver que es lo que había de comer, a pesar de que habíamos comido dentro del cine, traíamos hambre, bueno, a pesar de que comieron, porque yo no, Hiei se devoro todo lo que yo había comprado. Y ahora que menciono a Hiei, me acorde de él, y divertido lo mire, se encontraba sentado junto a mí, y sonreí discretamente al ver como veía el menú, al parecer trataba de leerlo, pero no creo que pueda, no porque no supiera, sino porque lo tiene al revés.  
  
"¿Qué es esto kitsune? "– me preguntó en voz baja y disimuladamente, tal vez para que no lo oyeran y le hicieran burla  
  
"Es un menú Hiei "– le respondí quedito también – " En el escriben la comida que venden y sus respectivos precios ... ¿Qué vas a querer? "  
  
"Espera, ahora te digo, que estoy leyendo el menú para ver que me apetece " – me dijo en un tomo muy, muy irónico, mientras me miraba fulminantemente, lo único que pude hacer es sonreírle nervioso  
  
"Perdón "  
  
"Hn... ¿venden nieve dulce? "– cuestiono con algo de entusiasmo, para mi sorpresa  
  
"Eh... si" – le conteste después de haberme cerciorado viendo la carta  
  
"Entonces quiero nieve dulce... me lo prometiste"  
  
"Si, ya se, pero eso es para postre, pide una cosa para comer primero"  
  
"Quiero nieve dulce y punto "- me dijo sin vacilar, yo afirmé enseguida  
  
La joven que nos había traído las cartas regresó y tomó nuestras órdenes. Yo pedí una hamburguesa y papas fritas, hace tiempo que no como eso, y también pedí el helado para Hiei. Aproximadamente en veinte minutos nos trajeron los alimentos que pedimos, y todos empezaron a devorarlos vivazmente. A Hiei le entregaron una gran copa de helado, con crema batida y una cereza encima. Lo observe, primero lo vio con desconfianza, como hace con toda la comida ningen, y me miro, yo le asentí con la cabeza, y entonces el agarro la cuchara y probó un poco con desconfianza aún, pero después de que sus papilas gustativas se deleitaron con el helado, siguió probando y probando. Cada vez que introducía la cucharilla con helado a su boca, una ligera, pero muy ligera sonrisa, se dibujaba en su cara, creo que yo era el único que me daba cuenta de aquello, y al ver que sonreía, yo también lo hacía, por alguna extraña razón me hace feliz el verlo feliz. No tardo mucho en acabárselo, poco le falto para lamer el recipiente. Me vio de forma curiosa, dándome a entender que quería más. Yo busque a la mesera, pera estaba ocupada, así que le dije que se acercara a la barra y lo pidiera, lo haría yo, pero por estarlo viendo no he probado bocado y mi estomago ya me reclama. Él frunció su ceño aún más, definitivamente no le agrado eso, pero no dijo nada y se levando, dirigiéndose a la barra.  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Maldito kitsune, al menos debería de conseguirme la nieve dulce a cambio de que aún me encuentro aquí soportando a esos tontos. Me acerco a esa barra como él me indicó, para mi mala suerte había muchos ningens aquí, y busqué a algún estúpido que estuviera del otro lado, según Kurama a ese tonto debería de pedirle la nieve dulce. Ví a un ningen usando la misma ridícula vestimenta que todos los que entregaban los alimentos, así que supuse que a el debía dirigirme. Bufe malhumorado, y le hable de la manera más calmada que pude...  
  
"¡Oye tú! "  
  
"Buenas tardes señor, ¿Qué es lo que desea? "  
  
"Dame nieve dulce "– le ordené  
  
"¿Perdón? "  
  
"¡Que me des nieve dulce! "  
  
"Lo siento señor, pero no vendemos eso aquí "  
  
"Claro que si, ¡lo acabo de comer! "– ya estoy empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tengo  
  
"Ha de haber sido otra cosa "  
  
"¿Me estas diciendo idiota?, ¡se bien lo que como! "  
  
"No señor, yo no le quise decir eso "  
  
"Grrr, ¡¡solo dame la maldita nieve dulce y ya!! "– le volví a exigir muy enfadado, ahora si ya no ya perdí la paciencia, así que lo cogí firmemente del cuello de su estúpida camisa  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Escuche a Hiei gritar, y rápidamente lo busque con mis ojos, asustándome al ver como tenía a un pobre mesero agarrado del cuello a punto de matarlo, sino era con la mirada, con un buen golpe si sería. Me levante enseguida, lanzándome hacia a él, mientras oía como Yusuke y los demás empezaban a carcajearse. Rodee a Hiei por la cintura con mis brazos, y lo alcé, alejándolo del pobre chico antes de que le pegara. Hiei se molesto mucho por haberlo cogido así delante de todos, y me lanzo un fuerte codazo, dándome sin querer, creo yo, en una parte muy dolorosa. Lo solté, y me agache, si que duele...  
  
"Te lo mereces "– masculló mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos  
  
" Auch... "– un pequeño quejido se escapó de mis labios, mientras trataba de ponerme de pie de nuevo – "... pero no tenías porque pegarme, y menos ahí "  
  
"Bah, no seas llorón kitsune "  
  
"Eh... disculpen... si me dicen lo que quieren, hay mas personas que atender " – nos dijo con miedo el mesero  
  
"Solo dame un helado, por favor "  
  
"Entendido "  
  
Volvimos a la mesa, yo caminando lentamente, aun estaba adolorido, y Hiei, como si nada, solo saboreando su 'nieve dulce', tendré que ponerlo a hacer planas de la palabra helado, para evitarnos estos problemas. Los chicos seguían riéndose, pero con una mirada les indique se guardaran silencio, y obedecieron, a excepción de Kuwabara, como siempre, un día de esos Hiei lo terminara matando...  
  
"Jajajajajaja, oye enano, vas a dejar estéril a Kurama y luego ya no van a poder tener hijos, jajajajajajaja "  
  
"Kuwabara, deja de decir tonterías por favor "– le reprendí algo apenado  
  
"Jajajajaja, no son tonterías, es la verdad "  
  
Yo solo sentí que Hiei se levanto, pero cuando gire mi cabeza a su lugar, él se encontraba sentado como si no se hubiese movido, aunque note que le faltaba algo. Moví mis ojos hacia donde Kuwabara, y ví que lo que le faltaba a Hiei, su helado, se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Kuwabara, palomitas y helado en un mismo día, no me extrañaría que cuando saliéramos de aquí los pájaros se posaran sobre él.  
  
______________________________  
  
"¡Si no cierras tu estúpida bocota de una vez por todas, te golpeare hasta que ya nunca más puedas hablar! "– gritó con enfado un chico de grandes ojos color rubí, a uno de pequeños color negro  
  
"¡¿Qué?! , ven acá mugroso enano "– le dijo ofendido mientras se ponía de pie, quitándose algo de helado que le había escurrido por la cara para poder ver bien, y agarro al youkai de la camisa  
  
"Suéltalo Kuwabara, no lo provoques "– le dijo Yusuke mientras intentaba que soltara a Hiei  
  
"Por favor Kazuma, no pelees aquí "- pidió Yukina  
  
Pero por primera vez en su vida, Kuwabara no oyó a Yukina, ya que empuñó su mano y lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara del jaganshi, quien sin ningún problema se zafo de su mano, esquivando aquí ser golpeado, provocando así que la persona que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de junto, detrás del Hiei, recibiera el golpazo y cayendo de la silla. Este chico se levanto del piso, y muy molesto le intento regresar la agresión, pero Kuwabara se agacho, y el que fue lastimado ahora fue Yusuke.  
  
Un youkai con las manos en los bolsillos, salio de la cafetería tranquilamente, mientras detrás de él se podía observar claramente una gran nube de humo de la que salían varias veces pies, manos y cabezas de sus 'compañeros'.  
  
Varios minutos después, todos se encontraban fuera de la plaza comercial, riñendo unos con otros, habían sido echados por destruir casi toda la cafetería, y lógicamente obligados a pagar todos los daños. El más afectado fue Kurama, quien tuvo que dar la mayor parte del dinero sin haber participado en la disputa. El youkai y el youko solo observaban con varias gotitas detrás de su cabeza, la nueva pelea que se empezaba a formar entre Urameshi y Kazuma...  
  
"¡Tú tuviste la culpa Kuwabara, ¿para que demonios tenías que golpear a Hiei, o intentar hacerlo?! "  
  
"¡Porque el me aventó el helado! "  
  
"Porque tu te estabas riendo de él "  
  
"Tú también "  
  
"Si, pero no en su cara "  
  
"¡Ya guarden silencio los dos! "– les ordenó Shizuru – "Y fue tu culpa Kuwabara, siempre cometiendo idioteces cuando sales " – y le propino un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano  
  
"¡Oye! "– se quejo el chico que había sido golpeado  
  
"Ah, cállate "  
  
"Eh... chicos.... Será mejor que nos vayamos "– habló por fin Kurama  
  
"Ay no, es muy temprano para regresar, y yo aún no quiero llegar a mi casa "– menciono Yusuke mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza  
  
"Yo lo digo porque no nos quedo dinero ni para el autobús, así que tendremos que regresarnos caminando "– lo miró de reojo  
  
"Ah, es verdad, jajajaja... oye, pero no me mires así, en cuanto pueda te pago "  
  
"Eso espero "  
  
"Oigan, si nos vamos por la playa, el camino será más corto " – propuso Keiko  
  
"Si, tiene razón "– Kurama la apoyo  
  
"Bien, entonces andando "– dijo alegremente Urameshi, mientras emprendía el camino  
  
La plaza comercial se situaba casi enfrente del boulevard, y ciertamente si se iban junto a la playa, el camino se acortaría. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara bien podrían haberse ido corriendo y llegar mucho más rápido, pero no podían, no debían, ya que no iban solos, las chicas iban con ellos, y ellas no podían correr al mismo ritmo que ellos.  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
No se que demonios hago siguiendo a estos idiotas, bien hubiera podido irme por mi lado mucho más veloz, pero no lo hice, Yukina está aquí, y con ese estúpido anormal; no quiero dejarla sola con él, capaz de que la idiotez es contagiosa, en verdad que no entiendo como es que puede aguantarlo; o almenos esa es la razón que fuerzo a mi mente creer. Todos van delante de mí, hasta Kurama, sigue tratando de que Yusuke y el idiota no empiecen a pelear de nuevo.  
  
Pasa el tiempo y seguimos andando, no pensé que nos hubiéramos alejado tanto de la casa del kitsune, tal vez porque iba en el aubus no me di cuenta. No estoy cansado, eso sería ilógico, más bien estoy fastidiado e... ¿incomodo?... si, estoy incomodo por culpa de estoy zapatos. Siento como si tuvieran algo adentro que me estorba, ¿se habrán roto?, realmente no lo se, porque se siento algo suelto dentro de ellos, ¿o afuera?, ay, no se. Sacudo mis pies cada que puedo, a ver si eso que me incomoda se sale, pero nada, cada vez siento más de esas cosas molestas adentro. Me desespero y me detengo, y empiezo a sacudir fuertemente mis pies, maltido kitsune, nunca vuelvo a hacerle caso, nunca vuelvo a ponerme lo que me diga, que aparte de horrendo, es vestimenta de ningens.  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Afortunadamente ya nadie va riñendo, solo platicando, definitivamente no vuelvo a salir con ellos, no es que me caigan mal, al contrario, es solo que las únicas veces que lo he hecho, siempre termino en problemas por su culpa, no serios, pero no quiero estar cuando lo sean; y también es un hecho que no vuelvo invitar a Hiei, almenos que nadie más vaya. Ahora que lo pienso, me extraña que no se hada ido con todo lo que ha pasado, para mi que se iba a ir desde llegaron Yusuke y los demás a pesar de que le pidiera lo contrario, pero no, sigue aquí, si que me ha dejado intrigado.  
  
Echo un vistazo hacia atrás, y mis ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al ver a Hiei patear al aire desesperadamente, no, no pateando, parecía más bien como si se sacudiera, ¿se le habrá subido algún cangrejo?. Me detengo y cambio de dirección para ir con él...  
  
"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? "  
  
"Estos malditos zapatos ningen "– gruñó  
  
"¿Qué tienen? "  
  
"Tienen algo adentro que me esta molestando "  
  
"¿Algo adentro? "– le pregunté aún más confundido  
  
"¡Si! "  
  
"¿Qué? "  
  
"Kitsune, a veces pienso que Kuwabara ya te pego lo idiota.... ¡Si supiera te lo hubiera dicho! "  
  
"Jejejejeje... hum, mira, siéntate ahí" – le indique mientras señalaba una gran piedra que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí  
  
"¿Para qué? "  
  
"Solo siéntate "  
  
"Siéntate tú "  
  
"¡Hiei! "  
  
"Hn "– obedeció lo que le dije, mientras maldecía en voz baja. Fui detrás de él, y cuando se sentó, tome mis tobillos con mis manos y los levante un poco, para poder despojarlo de su calzado. Tierra, eso era lo que le molestaba, simplemente tierra que se escabulló hacia dentro. Sacudí sus zapatos, girándolos hacia abajo para que saliera toda la arena.  
  
"Solo te entro arena Hiei "  
  
"¡Si hubiera traído mis zapatos no me hubiera entrado nada! "  
  
"No, si levantaras los pies al caminar no te hubiera entrado nada "  
  
"¿Estas diciendo que no se caminar? "– preguntó con enfado  
  
"Si, digo, no... ay, no vamos a discutir por tonterías, mejor ponte los tenis y ya vamonos "  
  
Le entregue estos últimos y él metió sus pies en ellos, yo le di la espalda y empecé a andar hacia donde los demás iban, pero al sentir que Hiei no me iba siguiendo, me gire de nuevo, y reí entre dientes al ver que aun seguía sentado sobre aquella roca, intentando malhumoradamente atar las agujetas, creo que no me entendió muy bien como se hacía, porque en lugar de atarlas al zapato, las ató a sus dedos, o no, no las ató, más bien enredó los cordones en sus dedos y manos.  
  
"¿Te ayudo? "– le pregunté mientras me acercaba de nuevo a él  
  
"No, déjame solo "  
  
"Vamos, deja que lo haga yo "– le dije sonriendo mientras me encuclillaba enfrente y agarraba sus manos para desenredarlas de las agujetas  
  
"No vuelvo a dejar que me convenzas para hacer nada de esto "  
  
"No te preocupes, no lo vuelvo a hacer... y si es que acaso llegamos a salir de nuevo, será porque tú quieras"  
  
"Y te aseguro que nunca querré "  
  
______________________________  
  
El youko seguía atando los cordones de los zapatos deportivos del jaganshi, tratando de no hacerlo muy rápido para que este último pudiera ver como se hacía, aunque refunfuñara más de lo que prestara atención. Segundos después vieron como una sombra negra pasaba junto a ellos fugazmente, pero no le tomaron atención. Repentinamente unas manos se posaron desde atrás sobre los hombros de Hiei, y un chico de cabellos negro emergió, sonriendo divertidamente...  
  
"Bueno, ahora que ya interpretaron la ultima parte de la cenicienta... ¿se dará un besito? "– pregunto Yusuke mientras le levantaba las cejas a Kurama  
  
"Deja de decir eso "– le regañó Kurama  
  
"Grrr, no me toques "– ordenó Hiei, mientras doblaba su brazo y lo lanzaba hacia atrás con la intención de golpear a quien se encontraba de tras de él, pero Yusuke rápidamente se alejo.  
  
"Jajajajaja, no se enfaden, solo estoy bromeando "  
  
"Estúpido "– le insulto el youkai  
  
"¡Venga, ya vamonos! "– grito desde lo lejos Kuwabara  
  
"Ah si, vamonos ya, que queremos ir a jugar "  
  
"¿Jugar? "– Preguntó Kurama mientras se ponía de pie, al igual que Hiei  
  
"Si, al centro de entretenimiento virtual que se encuentra del otro lado de la calle "– señalando el mismo  
  
"Pero ¿cómo?, si ya no traemos dinero "  
  
"Ahhhhh, pero Kuwabara y yo sabemos como conseguir fichas gratis "  
  
"¿Cómo? "– pregunto curioso el youko  
  
"Ya verás Suiichi, ya verás "– le contesto riendo nuevamente  
  
Minutos próximos todos se encontraban frente a la entrada de un gran centro de juegos virtuales, al parecer ya habían llegado al centro de la cuidad. Se adentraron, había bastantes personas de todas las edades jugando en las diferentes máquinas que abundaban ahí. Kuwabara y Yusuke se miraron y se sonrieron maliciosamente, y luego fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba el mostrador, donde se compraban las fichas y se intercambiaban los tickets que se ganaban por algún premio. El chico de mayor estatura empezó a hablar con la que parecía la encargada de ahí, hablándole de una manera pícara y haciendo tontas poses para demostrarle lo fuerte que era; claro que antes se disculpo mil veces con Yukina, la cual no entendió porque; pero la encargada solo lo observaba apenada y con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza. No paso mucho para que regresaran con Keiko y los demás. Urameshi metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y riendo con malicia, las saco llenas de fichas, las cuales había cogido mientras Kazuma distraía a aquella mujer.  
  
"Ahora ya podemos jugar "- informó felizmente Yusuke  
  
"¿Cómo conseguiste todas esas fichas si ya no teníamos dinero "– pregunto Keiko sospechando cómo  
  
"No preguntes cosas que ya sabes Keiko "  
  
"Eso no esta bien Yusuke "– aclaró Kurama  
  
"Vamos chicos, ellos nos roban más dinero con lo caro que dan, además, solo jugaremos, no intercambiaremos los tickets "  
  
"No importa, eso no es nada honrado "– volvió a aclarar el youko  
  
"Mira quien me lo dice, un antiguo ladrón del Makai "  
  
"Tú mismo lo has dicho, antiguo "  
  
"Bueno, ya basta de discusiones y regaños, vamos a divertirnos, prometo no volver a hacerlo "  
  
Yusuke repartió equitativamente las fichas y se introdujeron más a la tienda, buscando algún juego que llamara su atención. De un momento a otro se encontraban todos esparcidos, en pares. Efectivamente Hiei permaneció con Kurama, estaba tratando de no volar ese jugar tan fastidioso, grandes ruidos por todos lados, y esas luces que deslumbraban sobre su cara, en verdad que los lugares donde los ningens se entretenían, apestaban para él.  
  
"¿Qué demonios es este lugar kitsune? "  
  
"Un centro de videojuego Hiei "  
  
"¿Video qué?... ¿Qué malditasea es eso? "  
  
"Hum... ¿Te acuerdas que una vez Yusuke me presto su consola y jugamos tu y yo? "  
  
"¿Consolador? "  
  
"¡Consola! "– le corrigió avergonzado  
  
"Eso... ¿qué es? "  
  
"Aquella caja con dos controles con botones, los cuales apretabas para hacer que se moviera el personaje que aparecía en la pantalla de la televisión "  
  
"Hn... creo que si "  
  
"Ah, pues todos esos aparatos que ves son lo mismo, solo que más grandes, mejores y hay más variedad de juegos "  
  
"Que tontería, es muy aburrido "  
  
"No, bueno, a mi no me llaman mucho la atención, pero tengo que admitir que hay algunos videojuegos muy interesantes y buenos "  
  
"Tú porque eres mitad ningen "  
  
"No, no es por eso... tú porque la primera vez que lo jugaste era un nivel difícil y no diste ni una "  
  
"¿Qué pretendes decir? "  
  
"Nada, nada... ¿Quieres jugar?, Yusuke me dio algunas fichas "  
  
"No, lo que quiero es irme, este lugar me mata "  
  
"Espera un poco más, por favor, no tardaremos mucho "  
  
60 minutos después...  
  
"Con que no tardaremos mucho, ¿eh? "– reclamó Hiei, Kurama solo bajo la cabeza – "¡Bah! "  
  
"Lo siento, si fuera por mi ya nos hubiéramos ido, en verdad... ven, vamos a buscar a los demás "  
  
"Hn "  
  
"Oye, ¡Kurama!... ¡Kurama, ven! "  
  
"Eh, ¿Quién me habló? "  
  
"El idiota "– le contestó mientras lo señalaba con la mirada, Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Kuwabara  
  
"Oye Kurama, ¿me ayudas? "– le pregunto al oído el hombre de cabellos color zanahoria  
  
"¿En qué? "  
  
"Es que quiero demostrarle a Yukina lo bien que bailo, pero que tal si falló, no quiero quedar en ridículo, así que juega conmigo, seguro nunca has subido a este juego, así que tú harás el ridículo más que yo, y yo me veré mejor "– a Kurama le salieron miles de gotitas detrás de su cabeza  
  
"¿Sabes que lo que me pides no es nada amable? "  
  
"Por favor "– suplicó Kuwabara  
  
"Esta bien, pero que sea el último favor que me pides, al menos de este tipo "  
  
"Ok, lo prometo "  
  
"¿Y que juego es? "  
  
"Aquel "– lo señalo. Era grande, consistía en un monitor el cual tenía escrito en la parte de arriba 'Dance Dance Revolution', y abajo un par de enormes bocinas; y un gran tablero sobre el piso, el cual tenía cuatro flechas, señalando hacia arriba, abajo, a la derecha y a la izquierda. No hacía mucho que eres juego había salido, así que era la gran sensación – " Fíjate bien Yukina " – le dijo arrogantemente, Yukina solo asintiendo alegremente.  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer kitsune? "  
  
"El ridículo Hiei, el ridículo "– dijo entre dientes  
  
Kuwabara y Kurama subieron a ese aparato, y después de introducir las fichas e indicarle rápidamente que tenía que hacer a su compañero, Kazuma, presionando las flechas del tablero bajo sus pies, selecciono una de las muchas canciones que tenía para escoger y que se veían en la monitor. Una música con buen ritmo y no ruidosa empezó a escucharse desde las bocinas, y varias flechas con diferentes direcciones fueron apareciendo en la pantalla del juego. Los jugadores trataban de pisar la flecha que veían apareciendo en el monitor, y según atinaran iban apareciendo las palabras: "MISS", "BOO", "GOOD", "GREAT!", o "PERFECT!!". Ciertamente ninguno de los dos lograba conseguir ningún 'great' o 'perfect'; Kuwabara tenía una expresión desconcertada mientras miraba el monitor y al tablero tratando de acertar, y Kurama, bueno, el cada vez estaba más sonrojado y tieso. Yukina los animaba optimistamente, mientras que Hiei solo se sentía apenado por ver al youko en esa situación.  
  
Poco a poco Kurama fue perdiendo la vergüenza y agarrando el ritmo, la palabra 'perfect' empezó a dejarse ver más seguido de su lado; mientras que del otro lado se volvía cada vez más desierta; sus piernas se movían cada vez más rápido y cogían más movimiento mientras que su cuerpo iba perdiendo aquella tensión con la que había principiado. De un momento a otro, casi súbitamente, se encontraba en completo movimiento, sus piernas y pies obedeciendo las órdenes del monitor sin ninguna equivocación, mientras que sus caderas, brazos y cabeza se movían formidablemente al ritmo de la música, la cual iba aumentando de velocidad considerablemente, y sus largos cabellos se revoloteaban de un lado a otro al menear su cuerpo de una forma asombrosa. Kuwabara se detuvo y miro a Kurama con la boca abierta, había sido un error pensar que el que quedaría en ridículo iba a ser el youko en lugar de él. Todos los que estaban cerca se arrimaron para poder ver más de cerca lo maravilloso que aquel chico bailaba, incluyendo a Yusuke, Keiko y Shizuru, quienes lo animaban aplaudiéndole, asombrados, nunca lo habían visto moverse así. Hiei abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, estaba impactado, no sabía porque el kitsune de un momento a otro había empezado a moverse tan alocadamente, para él, pero en cierta forma le agradaba ver como su sedoso cabellos cubría y descubría una y otra vez su fina cara, y como esos movimientos de su cadera lo hacían ver tan... tan... ¿sexy?...  
  
La música cesó y Kurama se detuvo, recibiendo aplausos de todos los que lo habían estado observando. Su cara se volvió a tornar roja, completamente, no se había dado cuenta de que todos lo estuvieron viendo, ni de cuando comenzó a bailar así. Rápidamente bajo del juego, y salio corriendo de ahí, se sentía tremendamente avergonzado, siendo seguido por sus amigos.  
  
"¡¡Woooooooow!! No sabía que podías bailar así Kurama "  
  
"Créeme Yusuke, yo tampoco "  
  
"Si, estuviste genial, a ver cuando me puedes dar algunas clasecillas de baile "– comentó Keiko, provocando que el youko se sonrojara más  
  
"En verdad eres muy bueno, como mi hermano, solo se subió para hacer el ridículo "– dijo Shizuru, Kuwabara la miro con desprecio  
  
"No es justo Kurama, debió ser al revés, si te pedí que jugaras conmigo fue para que tú quedaras mal, no yo "– a todos le aparecieron gotitas – " En ese caso se lo hubiera pedido al enano "– el mencionado susurro algunos insultos  
  
"Lo siento, en verdad no pensaba que danzaría así "  
  
"Y estoy seguro que aunque Hiei hubiera estado en el lugar de Kurama, tú hubieras quedado de igual forma como un tonto Kuwabara "– aseguró riéndose Yusuke, quien recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Kazuma  
  
"Eh, bueno, ahora si ya vamonos, que ya esta oscureciendo " – ordenó el youko, con las esperanzas de que cambiaran de tema.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar, y para desgracia y vergüenza de Kurama, por un buen rato lo siguieron halagando, si en ese momento pusieran un tomate junto a su cara, se confundirían por el color. Cuando por fin platicaban de otra cosa, Hiei se aproximo al kitsune, quien se sintió aliviado, seguro que el youkai de fuego no le diría nada de lo que acababa de hacer, pero para su sorpresa y pavor, Hiei si comentó algo, o más bien preguntó...  
  
"¿Qué demonios fue eso kitsune? "  
  
"¿Qué fue que, Hiei? " – trato de disimular que no sabia a que se refería  
  
"No te hagas el estúpido "  
  
"Err... prefiero no hablar de eso "  
  
"No me importa... ¿qué fue eso? "  
  
"... Se le llama bailar "  
  
"¿Y de cuando acá tu bailas" – preguntó en un tono sarcástico, pero ala vez burlón  
  
"No lo se, es la primera vez, creo... hasta yo mismo estoy pasmado "  
  
"Hn "  
  
"¿Por qué?.. ¿te gusto? " – le cuestionó riendo, para devolverle la pequeña burla que le había hecho  
  
"No me disgusto... "- murmuró  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
¿No le disgusto?... ¿qué quiso decir con eso?... es más... ¿por qué lo dijo?... es muy raro, Hiei nunca suele decir esa clase de cosas, tal vez las piensa, pero nunca las dice. Por segunda vez en este día me ha dejado en estado de shock, pero esta vez a tal grado que me detuve, no pude seguir caminado, no puedo asimilar su comentario. Según lo que se, por todo el tiempo que he convivido con él, cuando dice que no le desagrada algo, en realidad quiere decir que le ha agradado. ¡¿Entonces porqué dijo que no le desagrado como había bailado?!... Volteo a verme, confundido, a la mejor porque me detuve, así que sacudí mi cabeza y volví a andar, al principio rápido, para alcanzarlo. Durante un buen tiempo ningún de los dos habló, yo, porque iba perdido entre mis pensamientos, tratando y tratando de entender el por qué de esa frase que había dicho...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
¿Qué no me desagrado?... ¿Pero como demonios pude haber dicho semejante cosa?, ¿de donde había salido eso?... ¡Maldición!, no debí haber abierto mi boca, mi inconsciente me traiciono y por eso mis labios escupieron esas palabras que yo no quería... ¿mi inconsciente me traiciono?... ¿Qué quise decir con eso?... ¡oh joder, que lío!, ahora ese kitsune pensará cosas raras, y no se como retractarme de eso que dije. De un momento a otro veo que Kurama se detiene, y lo observo confundido, él enseguida camino rápido para alcanzarme, y siguió caminando junto a mí. Quiero decirle que fue una equivocación lo que dije, pero no se como. Lo miro de nuevo y veo que esta muy pensativo, creo que mejor me callo y ya no vuelvo a mencionar nada del asunto... si, eso es, mejor lo olvidaré...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
En muy poco tiempo llegamos a mi casa, creo que caminamos muy rápido sin darnos cuenta, pero mejor, ya que la luna y las estrellas ya se han apoderado del cielo. Permanecimos en la entrada unos cuantos minutos más, despidiéndonos, y Kuwabara volviéndome a reclamar por milésima vez ya, pero esta vez yo no tuve la culpa, pero de todos modos me disculpe. Solo espero que después de este día, ya no vuelvan a comentar nada acerca de este asunto.  
  
"¿Seguros que no quieren pasar un rato? "– les pregunte gentilmente  
  
"No, ya nos debemos ir "– me respondió Keiko – " Pero gracias de todos modos Kurama "  
  
"Bueno, ahora si me voy a mi casa... oye Kurama, ¿y tú no le vas a dar su besito de buenas noches a Hiei? "– me pregunto divertido, mientras me daba ligeros golpes con su codo en mi costado  
  
"Yusuke, ya deja de molestar con eso, por favor "– le exigí algo apenado  
  
"Jajajajaja, no aguantas ninguna broma... ¡Adiós! "– y corrió hacia donde Kuwabara y los demás, los cuales ya se habían alejado un poco, mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.  
  
"Hasta que se van esos idiotas "– oí que murmuro Hiei  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
¿Un beso de buenas noches?, que idioteces dice Yusuke, algún día le romperé esa bocota que tiene, todo el día estuvo molestando con eso del beso... me pregunto que será eso, he oído mucho esa palabra cuando me encuentro en el ningenkai, pero hasta ahora no se de que se trata... ¿será algún alimento ningen?... puede ser, aunque lo dudo algo, no creo que ese tonto le estuviera diciendo a Kurama que me diera de comer... aunque si podría ser, luego me hacen burla porque dicen que estoy muy delgado... tonterías... Veo a Kurama, todavía sigue despidiéndose con la mano de aquellos, cuando terminó, me miro a mí, y me sonrío como de costumbre.  
  
"Muchas gracias por haberte quedado hasta el final, Hiei "  
  
"Hn "  
  
"En verdad te lo agradezco "  
  
"Hn "  
  
"Bueno, creo que hoy no te quedaras aquí, ¿o si? "  
  
"No "– le conteste firmemente  
  
"Como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión no hay problema " – me aclaró alegremente, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta  
  
"Oye kitsune "– le llamé, el se detuvo  
  
"¿Mande? "  
  
"¿Qué jodidos es un beso de buenas noches? " – decidí preguntarle para salir de mi duda  
  
"Ah, pues un beso que le das a alguien para desearle una buena noche "  
  
"¿Pero qué es un beso? "  
  
"¿No sabes que es un beso Hiei? " – ví asombro reflejado en su cara  
  
"Si, solo te pregunto para perder el tiempo "– le dije lo más sarcástico que pude  
  
"Jejeje, perdón... ¿pero en verdad nunca has besado ni te han besado? "  
  
"No "  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
¿Un beso?, y a que se debió que me preguntara que era eso, se que siempre se la pasa preguntando el significado de algunas cosas, pero nunca había preguntado algo como esto. Yo siempre he sabido como explicarle las cosas de una forma rápido y sencilla, para que me entienda enseguida, pero esta vez me he quedado en blanco, no se me ocurre como describirle lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser un beso, y menos si el no tiene ni una mínima idea. Él me mira, impaciente por una respuesta que no se formular. Me pongo nervioso, la única manera que se me ocurre de decirle que es un beso es... ¿besándolo?...  
  
"¿Realmente quieres saber que es un beso? "– pregunté dudoso  
  
"Si "  
  
"Conste..."  
  
Me inclino un poco hacia él para acercar mi cara a la suya al mismo nivel. Cierro mis ojos, y siento como mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido entre más disminuyo la distancia entre su rostro y el mío. Titubeé un poco entre si debía hacerlo o no, pero aparte todos los pensamientos de mi mente, y lo bese sin vacilar un segundo más. Fue un beso no muy largo, en la mejilla, o al menos esa era mi intención, porque inconscientemente me moví para que mis labios rozaran la mitad de los suyos. Cuando me aleje de él, abrí mis ojos, me miraba con sus ojos bien, bien abiertos. Me despedí enseguida, y corrí hacia dentro de mi casa, no quería quedarme a recibir una paliza por lo que había hecho.  
  
Entre a mi habitación y me tumbe sobre la cama, mi corazón aún no había normalizado su palpitar. ¿Pero qué pasa?, ¿por qué me estoy sintiendo así?. Un sin fin de emociones empiezan a recorrer todo mi cuerpo fugazmente, provocándome incomodidad, pero a la vez placer, un raro placer. ¿Por qué un simple roce con sus cálidos rostro y labios me esta provocando esto?. ¡Fue un simple beso, dios mío!, un simple beso sin sentimiento, un beso solo dado para explicar algo... ¿o no fue tan simple?... Me acuesto de lado y abrazo una de las almohadas, aspirando su olor, el olor de Hiei que se había quedado impregnado porque este durmió las últimas noches abrazándola. Cierro mis ojos y trato de no pensar en nada, pero al hacerlo en mi mente se visualiza la escena en que iba a besar a Hiei...  
  
______________________________  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
¿Eso... eso es un beso?... si, definitivamente nunca había besado ni me habían besado... Me encuentro aún enfrente de la casa del kitsune, mirando perdidamente en la dirección en la que él se fue después de despedirse, con una mano sobre mi mejilla, rozando mis labios, donde el depositó sus labios. No se que me pasa, algo extraño recorre todo mi cuerpo, provocándome una agradable sensación, sensación que no se ha detenido desde que Kurama me beso, sensación que hizo desaparecer el malhumor que tenía por haber pasado todo un día fuera en el Ningenkai. Intento moverme, pero no puedo, no se porque, pero estoy deseando que este momento dure para siempre, nunca antes me había sentido así, tan... tan... ¿feliz?... si, estoy feliz, completamente feliz, por primera vez en mi desdichada vida... pero ¿por qué?... ¿solo por ese tonto beso?... ¿Cómo es que una tontada como esa pudo ponerme así?... tal vez no es una tontada después de todo, algo que me haya provocado esta reacción no puede ser un simple tontada...  
  
Una fría ventisca chocó contra mí, regresándome a la realidad, esta ropa ningen es muy ligera y me ha entrado frío. Como me gustaría ir al cuarto del kitsune y dormir en su cálida cama, pero, no, ¿que tal si me pregunta que me pareció el beso y mi subconsciente me vuelve a traicionar?, no tengo intenciones de que se entere que me agrado, no quiero que lo sepa nunca, ya que se que solo lo hizo para explicarme que era un beso.  
  
Trepo el árbol que da hacia su ventana, y me asomo por esta, él se encuentra acostado sobre la cama abrazando una almohada con los ojos cerrados, creo que esta dormido. Que más da si me pregunta algo, simplemente no le contestaré y ya. Entré silenciosamente, pero, un momento, yo quiero dormir en su cama, no en ese saco tan incomodo. Me acerco y lo cojo del brazo, tirando rápidamente de él para sacarlo de la cama y dejarlo sobre el piso. Velozmente me deshice de los zapatos y me recosté sobre la cama, cubriéndome totalmente con las sábanas. Estoy seguro que ahora se despertara y me reclamara por haberlo botado, pero si me ve dormido, a la mejor no se dice nada, así que cerré mis ojos.  
  
______________________________  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Inesperadamente sentí como que algo me agarro del brazo y me jalo bruscamente, provocando que cayera el piso. Me levante lo más rápido que pude, para ver que o quien había hecho eso, pero no vi nada, así que supuse que yo solo me había caído de la cama. Lo olvide y me senté obre esta última, y ya iba a acostarme de nuevo, cuando ví un bulto pequeño debajo de las sabanas. Me puse de pie de un brinco, me asuste, pero al ver algunos cabellos negros salir de debajo de la sábana, y también al ver unos tenis negros tirados sobre el suelo, suspire aliviado, era solo Hiei.... ¡Ah!, con que el fue quien me tiro, ahorita va a ver, como se le ocurre tirarme así porque si, si quería dormir en mi cama me lo hubiera dicho, no botarme de ella. Me acerqué y destape su cara decidido a reprenderlo. Note que sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya estaba dormido. Volví a suspirar, y reí resignado, avance hasta mi guardarropa y saque el saco de dormir, el cual coloqué sobre el piso, y entre sobre el, creo que tendré que dormir una noche más fuera de mi cama.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow, creo que me quedo sumamente largo este capitulo, por eso me tarde tanto. Pienso que esta divertido y a la vez tierno, a mi me agrado, espero que a ustedes también. Sobre eso de que Hiei no sabe leer, bueno, en la serie se ve que si, pero digamos que solo sabe leer una escritura, porque a lo que se hay tres diferentes tipos de escritura japonesa. Si es de su gusto, dejen sus reviews, please.  
  
Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios  
  
- Lety san: A mi también me fascino la manera en que se quedaron dormidos, muy, muy tierno  
  
- Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: Gracias, tu comentario me dio mucho ánimos!  
  
- Yersi Fanel: si, el solo hecho de imaginarme a Hiei en pijama de dinosaurios, me hace sonreír  
  
- Tomoe-ka: Si, tal vez continúe ese fic, pero primero terminare este.  
  
- Inari-chan: Me complace que te haya gustado mi fic  
  
- Yersi Fanel: Muchas gracias 


	4. Atracción

**' DEJATE**** QUERER '**

**_By_****_ Rakime_**

**CAPÍTULO 4.- 'ATRACCION'**

* * *

****

_(Kurama's POV)_

Una semana, una semana ya y aún puedo sentir la calidez de su piel en mis labios… raro, ¿no?... muy raro, al menos para mi si lo es, en mi largo tiempo de vida, en verdad muy largo, como youko, he dado muchos besos, muchísimos; aunque los números son infinitos, creo que esta vez no alcanzarían para contarlos; pero es la primera vez que me queda esta sensación; y sinceramente eso ya esta empezando a alertarme, ¿cómo un hormigueo tan grande y celestial puede recorrer todo mi cuerpo con el solo hecho de recordar aquel momento… con el solo hecho recordarlo… a él?... ¿es que acaso yo lo…?

Sacudo mi cabeza para deshacerme de esa idea, tan tonta pero aterradora, y trato de concentrarme en el libro que yace frente a mí, entre mis manos. Ya pasa de media noche y aún me encuentro despierto, pero esta vez no es porque me haya entrado insomnio, no, sino porque lo estoy esperando, y no cerrare un ojo hasta que venga, no importándome que mañana tenga que despertarme temprano para ir al colegio.

Desde hace más de una semana que no duermo en mi cama, y mi cansado cuerpo ya me lo está exigiendo y reprochando. A partir de aquel día que pase con Hiei y los chicos en la calle… desde aquel día en que besé a… ¡rayos!, otra vez me desvío hacia ese tema… bueno, a partir de aquel día, Hiei viene todas las noches para pasarlas aquí, pero ya no en el saco, sino en MI cama; ¿pero por qué me molesta esto, si yo mismo le he insistido millones de veces que se quede?, ah, pues la respuesta es muy simple, ¡porque el muy 'malvado' llega, me coge de uno de mis pies o brazos, me jala, y me tira al suelo para acostarse él en mi lugar!, y peor aún, ¡parece que hasta me avienta fuertemente, a propósito, hacia el suelo, porque si me lastima!; no importa cuantas veces le diga que, en lugar de hacer eso, me despierte y yo gustosamente me levanto, sencillamente no me hace caso, como es de costumbre, ¡vaya, hasta se me figura que le divierte hacerme esa travesura!, si, porque así es como lo veo yo, una travesura de un niño juguetón. ¡Ah!, pero ahí no acaba todo, cuando intento reprenderlo después de que ya estoy sobre en el piso, se esconde bajo las sábanas y se hace el dormido, ¿cree que no me doy cuenta?; generalmente solo respiro profundamente y trato de tranquilizarme, logrando hacerlo, y ya no le digo nada, pero hubo una vez que sí le regañé, había tenido un mal día y no me encontraba precisamente de buen humor, le grité un par de cosas, no muy fuerte para no despertar a mi madre, mientras lo despojaba de las mantas, pero él ni se inmutó, solo se colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza y me ordenó que me callara porque no lo dejaba dormir; eso si que me encendió, más de lo que estaba, y sin vacilar, lo agarré firmemente de los pies y lo jalé hasta que quedara sobre el suelo, quería que viera lo que se sentía, y rápidamente tomé su lugar; pero ni un minuto permanecí acostado, ya que enseguida fui arrebatado de mi lugar de dormir, y aventado, por segunda vez esa noche, al suelo, pero no bastándole con eso, me arrastró hasta la salida de mi habitación y casi me aplasta la nariz al cerrarme la puerta en la cara; me puse de pie muy enojado, y posé mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, y cuan sorprendido quede al ver que esta no giraba, ¡¿pero como se atrevió a echarme de mi propia habitación y cerrarme la puerta con seguro?!, no, un momento, ¿desde cuando aprendió a cerrar las puertas con seguro?; tuve que salir a esas altas horas de la madrugada para trepar el árbol que da hacia mi ventana y poder ingresar a mi cuarto de nuevo, agradezco a Inari que ningún vecino o policía me haya visto, sino la que se me armaba. ¡Eso si fue la gota que derramó el vaso!. Al día siguiente cerré mi ventana para que él no pudiese entrar, al menos no sin avisar, pero ni aún así pude dormir en donde debería, ya que Hiei entró de todos modos, ¿cómo y por dónde?, solo él sabe. De haber sabido que pasaría todo esto, desde el primer día en que hizo esto, se lo hubiera prohibido.

Parezco enfadado por todo esto, pero sinceramente no lo estoy; admito que al principio si lo estuve, aunque solo un poco; ahora estoy más, como que… ¿divertido?... si, eso, no se por qué, pero ya me empieza a dar risa esta situación; además, como ya había dicho antes, no tendría porque enojarme, ya que yo era el que lo invitaba, y nunca me arrepentí ni me arrepentiré de eso. En cierta forma me da mucho gusto que ya vaya tomando más confianza conmigo y que él empiece a venir sin que yo le diga nada, los youkais siempre son muy cuidadosos en escoger su lugar para dormir, y eso me da a pensar que él se siente seguro a mi lado… o en mi cama. Aunque no se si eso es bueno o malo para mi, ya que, en estos momentos, estoy en un punto en que sino llega uno de estas noches, me va a dar un ataque de intranquilidad y preocupación, aún no ha pasado, pero estoy seguro que así será, y eso también me alerta mucho.

Y aquí sigo todavía, tratando vanamente de concentrarme en este libro para no quedarme dormido. Me propuse no hacerlo hasta que él llegue, y lo haré, y prometo que de esta cama no me levantaré, a menos que me lo pida y educadamente, y lo lamento si no quiere, porque entonces tendrá que dormir en el saco, o irse, porque juro que de aquí no me muevo... aunque me arrepienta después.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Hiei's POV)_

Ya han pasado varios días desde que ese kitsune me besó, y aún sigo sintiendo ese extraño estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo, el cual crece con solo recordar ese momento, con recordarlo a él… ¡que estupideces!, pero por más que he intentado dejar de pensar en ello y de sentir esto, no he podido, simplemente no he podido, ¡malditasea!, ahora si que me estoy preocupando, el pasar tanto tiempo aquí, en el Ningenkai, aquí, con Kurama, si que me ha estado afectando, más de que lo que esperaba; definitivamente tengo que alejarme de aquí, de él, pero cuando lo he intentado, sencillamente termino más cerca y eso ya empieza a inquietarme y a enfadarme al mismo tiempo… y... también… aunque me cueste decirlo… a asustarme… ¿asustado yo?, se que se oye irracional proviniendo de mi, pero así es, me asusta todo lo que me esta provocando Kurama quien sabe como, pero más me asusta que en lugar de desear que se detenga, deseo que no pare…

Muevo mi cabeza fuertemente, en verdad que últimamente he estado pensado en cada idiotez que hasta yo mismo me asombro. Suspiro levemente, y sigo avanzando rápidamente brincando de rama en rama con rumbo a la casa del kitsune, de nuevo me acerco en lugar de alejarme, pero es que no tengo opción, ha comenzado a nevar y las ramas se vuelven más frías y resbalosas para dormir en ellas…

Aún recuerdo la noche siguiente al día entero que pase fuera en este fastidioso mundo, me encontraba en lo que los ningens llaman parque, sentado sobre una rama de los muchos árboles que abundaban ahí, la noche ya había avanzado mucho, pero yo aún seguía despierto a pesar de que me moría de sueño, por más que intentaba cerrar mis ojos y descansar, no podía, me encontraba muy incómodo, mi espalda y mi trasero me dolían, los árboles se sentían más duros que de costumbre; me empecé a inquietar, ¿cómo era posible que después de tantos años de dormir sobre una rama, ahora me pareciera incómoda?, sonaba totalmente ilógico, pero después de que lo analicé, ya no, como pasé varios días durmiendo sobre su cama, mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado aquella suavidad y confortabilidad, y quien no lo haría. Tras mucho pensarlo, y tratar de resistirme, terminé yendo a la casa de Kurama, yo quería dormir, y si no era sobre una cama, no podría. Llegué y entré por la ventana, nuevamente él estaba ocupando el lugar que yo quería para descansar. Como la noche anterior, lo quite de ahí, y me acosté, y eso lo seguí haciendo hasta el día presente. Nunca me dijo nada por hacer eso, o tal vez si lo hizo, pero yo nunca lo escucho, solo hubo una noche que si me reclamo por haberlo tirado, se veía molesto, pero yo no le di importancia, me dijo que por qué no mejor lo despertaba y él se quitaba de ahí, en lugar de tumbarlo al piso; y ahora que recuerdo, si me había dicho eso algunas veces, pero me pregunto, ¿si ya sabía que yo iba ir a dormir en su cama, por qué seguía acostándose en ella?, bien pudo haber evitado que yo lo tirara si desde un principio se dormía en esa bolsa de tela que colocaba en el piso, entonces, era su culpa, no la mía; y como yo no le preste atención esa vez, me tiro él al piso, y tomo mi lugar, eso me enfado, él es el que siempre me estaba pidiendo que me quedara, y ahora me trataba así, no, eso si que no, lo saque de la habitación para darle a entender que yo siempre hacia lo que quería y que nadie podía reprocharme nada, pero regresó de todos modos, aunque ya no me dijo nada, eso me dio a entender que había captado quien mandaba a quien, entendimiento que desapareció al encontrar la ventana cerrada a la noche siguiente, quien entiende a ese kitsune, ¿primero me ruega para que me quede, y ahora no me deja entrar?; claro que una simple ventana cerrada no me detendría, ya que había varias más en toda la casa, y abiertas.

Y aquí sigo corriendo entre la oscuridad de la noche, deteniéndome sobre el árbol que queda enfrente de la casa de Kurama. Me asomo por la ventana y veo que esta sobre la cama con una extraña cosa entre sus manos, la cual es la dueña de todo su atención en esos momentos. Y ahí va de nuevo, ¿¡que le cuesta no estar en el lugar, donde recientemente duermo, cuando yo llego!?, ¡nada!, pero no me importa, si el quiere que lo siga botando al piso, es su decisión.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

El youko continuaba sentado sobre su cama, tratando de leer su libro, pero cada vez le era más difícil, su vista se nublaba poco a poco por el sueño, y sus ojos luchaban contra él para cerrarse. Ya no podía más, sabía que en cualquier momento se quedaría profundamente dormido.

No se resignó a esa idea, aunque cerró aquel objeto que tenía en sus manos, buscaría alguna otra cosa que lo mantuviera despierto, porque el libro no había podido. Dio un gran bostezo, estirándose, y ya iba a coger el control remoto de la televisión, cuando un rechinido proveniente de la ventana lo detuvo. Rápidamente volteo su vista a esa dirección, y vio como un pequeño koorime, cubierto con algo de nieve, entraba a sus aposentos. Sacudió su cabeza con la intención de espantar el sueño que lo invadía, y cruzándose de brazos le dedicó una mirada no muy amistosa; la mejor que pudo, no estaba acostumbrado a mirar así; y el youkai de fuego hizo lo mismo, aunque sus ojos eran mucho más fríos.

"Cada vez llegas mas tarde" – comentó lo más indiferente que pudo el chico de cabellos rojos

"Hn… deberías estar dormido" – dijo el youkai

"Lo s

"¿Entonces?" – preguntó Hiei, tratando de no verse muy interesado en la respuesta

"Te estaba esperando"

"¿Ah si?, pues aprovechando que estas despierto, quítate de ahí que ya tengo sueño" – ordenó firmemente el koorime, mientras se acercaba a la cama

"Por eso mismo te estaba esperando, de una buena vez vamos a arreglar esto" – Kurama habló muy seriamente

"¿Arreglar qué?"

"Esta situación, la verdad es que yo ya me cansé y harté de terminar todas las noches en el piso…"

"Hay vas de nuevo con tus estúpidas cosas…" – Hiei bufó para si mismo

"¡Te escuché!"

"Me da igual… y ya muévete de ah

"Mira Hiei, por favor escúchame por lo menos una vez en tu vida"

"No tengo por qué hacerlo"

"Claro que si, esta es mi casa y tienes que respetar mis reglas"

"Sabes muy bien que a mi no me importa ninguna tonta regla"

"Eh… bueno… pues si, pero… ay…"

"Ya déjate de tanta habladuría y levántate de ahí que quiero dormir ya" – mandó un ya exasperado youkai

"Ok, me dejaré de rodeos e iré al grano… no me pararé de aquí hasta que tú me lo pidas"

"¡Te estos diciendo desde hace rato que te quites!"

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero"

"Y tú sabes que no lo har

"Pues entonces de aquí no me muevo" – afirmó sin vacilar mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Eso ya lo veremos" – dijo Hiei sonriendo maliciosamente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Hiei's POV)_

Me incliné sobre él y lo cogí del brazo; esto si que me ha enfadado, ¡¿todavía que le digo que se quite de ahí en lugar de simplemente tirarlo, y ahora me sale con esto?!, nunca le pido nada a nadie, ¿qué le ha hecho pensar que le pediré a él que se levante?, a veces en verdad llego a dudar de su inteligencia.

¡¿Pero qué…?!, he jalado de él y no se ha movido ni un poco, vuelvo a tirar, y de nuevo no se mueve, no veo que este usando fuerza para evitarlo, es más, no hace nada por evitarlo o resistirse, ¿entonces porque no logro moverlo?.

Sigo jalándolo y jalándolo, sin ningún resultado, ¿será por qué no ocupo toda mi fuerza?, no lo creo, además, si la usará, me traería a Kurama con todo y la cama.

Me pregunto, ¿qué demonios habrá hecho?. Lo suelto para pensar en la respuesta a mi pregunta, y al hacer esto, el estúpido kitsune me mira sonriendo victoriosamente, ¡maldito, ahora si lo voy a sacar de ahí y le quitaré esa estúpida sonrisa de su estúpida cara!.

Lo cojo de los pies, y tiro ahora con más fuerza de la que estaba utilizando antes, pero como lo tomé con todo y sábana, me fui para atrás, cayendo sobre mi trasero y trayéndome las mantas conmigo.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" – fue mi expresión al ver como algo parecido al látigo de rosas, solo que sin espinas, rodeaba a Kurama y a la cama, ¡se había atado a ella!, ¡con razón no podía quitarlo de ahí!

"Como puedes ver Hiei, me até a la cama, y esta liana no se moverá a menos que yo quiera, ah, y tampoco puedes romperla… ya te había dicho que de aquí yo no me quito, al menos que me lo pidas de buena manera, venga, esta es tú última oportunidad"

"No" – dije enseguida y firmemente mientras me ponía de pie

"Entonces ya sabes, te doy dos opciones, puedes coger el saco de dormir que esta en el guardarropa, puedes salir por la ventana y dormir sobre el árbol… y mira, para que veas que soy muy bueno, te daré una tercera opción, puedes dormir aquí junto a mí en la cama, jajajajajaja, aunque por supuesto que no querrás, jajaja" – él siguió riendo, mientras yo analizaba las opciones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Kurama's POV)_

No lo puedo creer, ¡simplemente no lo puedo creer!, yo… yo se lo dije para molestarlo, ¡era solo una broma!, pero Hiei, por lo visto, no lo tomó así, y ahora yace junto a mí, aparentemente dormido, si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera dicho eso, ¿y ahora que hago?... ¿pero como que qué hago?, ¡pues dormir!, ¡¿qué más puedo hacer?!, solo cerraré mis ojos y dormiré, si, si, eso haré, nada más desate esta liana, me dormiré, si, si, si, dormiré, dormiré… ¡¿ay Inari, por qué estoy tan nervioso?!, no hay motivo para que lo este, el que Hiei este acostado a mi lado no tiene nada de malo, no haremos nada más que dormir, solo dormir… ¡ay, no, no, no!, mejor me voy a dormir al saco, si, si, si, mejor duermo en el saco, porque si me quedo aquí este nerviosismo que ha empezado a recorrer todo mi cuerpo no me dejará dormir… ¡no, no, no!, me quedaré aquí, si, mejor me quedo aquí, porque si no Hiei pensará que 'gan'… ¡no!, mejor me voy… ¡no!, mejor me quedo… ¡me voy!... ¡me quedo!... ¡Ahh, maldición!, ¡¿desde cuando soy tan indeciso?!... ¡¿qué hago?!!... ¡¿qué hago?!!... ¡ya basta!, me quedaré aquí y punto, si, si, punto, punto.

Sacudo mi cuerpo y trato de relajarme. Cuando más o menos lo estoy, me concentró en dormir, afortunadamente aún tengo sueño, así que creo que no me costará mucho trabajo conseguirlo.

Poco a poco voy perdiendo la noción de todo, encaminándome cada vez más a los brazos de Morfeo, y ya estaba a punto de llegar a él, cuando siento que algo cae pesadamente sobre mi cara. Abro los ojos rápidamente y ví sobre mi una mano, la mano de Hiei, eso era lo que me había golpeado. La quito enseguida de mí, y me incorporó un poco. Noté que él estaba casi extendido en toda la cama, mientras que yo, bueno, pues si me muevo un poco, me caigo. No le di importancia y volví a recostarme, y en cuanto lo hice, volví a sentir otro golpe, ahora en mi estómago, dado por una de sus piernas. Suspiré prolongadamente, esta sería una noche muy larga, a pesar de que no falta mucho para que termine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Hiei's POV)_

Definitivamente esto cada vez se pone peor, alejarme, quería alejarme y ahora ¡estoy acostado al lado de Kurama!; para la próxima vez que me proponga algo, me propondré hacer lo contrario a lo que quiero, a ver si así si me funciona; pero ahora no estoy aquí porque lo desee, sino por fastidiarlo, esta era la única de las opciones que él me había dado en la cual podía molestarlo, simplemente no quería que se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente.

Ahora mismo pretendo estar dormido y creo que no lo ha notado. De repente dejo caer uno de mis brazos sobre su cara, y al parecer esto le ha disturbado, ya que se ha sentado y he sentido su mirada algo fría, pero yo no me inmute por esa pequeñez. Ya cuando iba de regreso a acostarse, yo deje caer sobre su estómago una de mis piernas, volviendo a incomodarlo. Y no me importa estar haciendo esto durante toda la noche, ya que es así como he ganado la mayor parte de la cama, un rato más, y ya lo habré sacado de aquí. Sino conseguí echarlo de aquí antes, lo haré mientras estoy 'dormido'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

El firmamento lentamente iba dejando su tono azabache, permitiendo ver con más claridad las esponjosas nubes, el sol poco a poco aparecía por detrás de los edificios, mandando sus rayos a cada ventana de todos los hogares, incomodando a sus habitantes…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Kurama's POV)_

El molesto despertador me trajo de regreso a la realidad. Saqué mi mano de la cama y la dirigí hacia este, apagándolo para que se detuviera el escándalo. Regresé mi mano a donde estaba, y me enfoque nuevamente en dormir, cinco minutos más no me perjudicaría en nada.

En verdad que me siento sumamente cansado, no se si es porque me desvele o porque recibí varios golpes por parte de Hiei durante toda la noche, que por lógico no me dejaron dormir bien. No estoy muy seguro, pero hay algo que me dice que todos esos golpes fueron dados intencionalmente.

Trato de girarme un poco, pero no puedo, mi cuerpo se siente sumamente pesado. ¡Vaya!, estoy más cansado de lo que me había imaginado… pero… no, por muy agotado que este, esta pesadez no es normal.

Abro mis ojos por primera vez en este día, y mi corazón dejo de latir lentamente, casi provocándome un infarto, al instante en que noté la causa de que mi cuerpo se sintiera tan fatigado y pesado…

… ¡¡Hiei estaba acostado sobre de mi!!...

… ¡¿pero por qué?!, ¡¿cómo?!, ¡¿cuándo?!... ¡¿qué hace encima de mí?!... ¿se habrá subido él?, no, no lo creo, después de todo se trata de Hiei… entonces… ¿acaso yo lo habré puesto encima mío mientras me encontraba dormido?... creo… creo que es… es lo más probable, y lo único coherente y creíble… ¡¡Por Inari!!, ¡¡¿en qué lio me he metido?!!, ¡¡¿y ahora que voy a hacer?!!; si me muevo, él despertará, aunque parezca que ni una explosión a su lado lo despertaría, con un mínimo ruido o movimiento se levantará, puede que su sueño sea algo profundo, pero hasta durmiendo se encuentra alerta, y así, no podré hacerme o hacerlo a un lado; ¡Inari, esta vez si ve donde se encuentra, me matará!... ¡¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?!.

Súbitamente siento como algo empieza a incomodar mi nariz, Hiei se ha movido ligeramente y algunos de sus cabellos han encontrado espacio dentro de mis fosas nasales. Los retire enseguida, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no provocarme un estornudo… ahora si se me armará.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Hiei's POV)_

Sentí como esta tonta cama empezó a moverse, pero no le di importancia, fue hasta que dio un brusco movimiento y oí un ruido, creo que de un estornudo, cuando abrí velozmente mis ojos para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, y en cuento lo hice, me tope con la cara de Kurama. Refunfuñe. Entonces el estornudo que escuché había sido de él. No le preste atención, y volví a tratar de dormir, no sin antes secar un poco mi cara, el kitsune me ha de haber escupido por estar tan cerca de mí.

¡Hey!, un minuto, ¡¿cómo que el kitsune esta cerca de mí?!.

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y compruebo que él sigue a la misma distancia que antes, una cortísima distancia. ¿Pero que demonios hace este estúpido tan pegado a mí?, ¿y por qué la cama se volvió tan dura y firme?... ¿es que acaso yo…?... hay no, no… no creo que sea eso… ¿o si?... ¡ahhh, si!, ¡estoy encima de él!, ¿pero por qué, malditasea?... ¿él me habrá traído hasta encima suyo?, no, no lo creo, se supone que estamos enojados, y las pocas veces que en verdad lo estamos, Kurama no se acerca tanto a mi, entonces es imposible que él haya hecho esto, él no es el responsable… ¿entonces?... oh… quizás yo, por mi intención de tirarlo de la cama, me empecé a acercar más y más a su lado para que así cayera, pero estando dormido, me he de haber acercado tanto que termine donde estoy ahora. ¿Y ahora como le voy a explicar esto?... ¡¿pero que digo?!, no tengo porque explicarle nada, solo me levantaré de aquí y me iré, si, eso es lo que haré.

Dejo de divagar en mi mente y lo miro, se ve sumamente nervioso, lo puedo notar en el gesto de su cara, su perfecta cara, tan delicada; esos cabellos tan finos y abundantes cayendo libremente sobre ella, ocultando un poco sus ojos, esos ojos tan expresivos, esos ojos que siempre me cautivan… ¡¿pero que jodidas cosas estoy diciendo?!... Sacudo bruscamente mi cabeza con la intención de sacar de ella todas estas estúpidas cosas que se apoderaron de mi por unos instantes, pero en esa trayectoria de un lado a otro, mi vista se detuvo en sus labios, se perdió en sus labios, esa pequeña parte carnosa y roja de su cuerpo que aun me ha estado provocando una sensación muy extraña pero placentera desde el día en que tocó mi piel, esa parte que no he podido sacar de mi mente y que tampoco he podido dejar de desear tocar de nuevo… alzo una de mis manos y con un dedo los delineo, no importándome ya nada más, no importándome que una parte de mí me grité severamente que deje de hacer esas tonterías, no importándome que esa acción vaya en contra de mi… yo… yo solo quiero tocarlos… quiero sentirlos sobre mi piel de nuevo… quiero sentir una vez más eso grandioso escalofrío… quiero besarlos…

Me acerco un poco más a su cara, Kurama no tuvo ninguna reacción ante mi caricia, no me dijo nada y no hizo nada, lo único que hizo fue cambiar la forma en que sus ojos se expresaban, se veían como que él estaba… ¿feliz?... no lo se, y ciertamente ahora no le presto atención a eso… ¿me pregunto si se sentirá mejor mis labios sobre los de él, en lugar de sus labios sobre mi piel?... no dude ni un minuto en averiguarlo…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Kurama's POV)_

¡Por Inari!... Hiei… Hiei… Hiei me… Hiei me está… Hiei me está besando… ¿Hiei me esta besando?... ¡en lugar de estarme matando me esta besando!... ¿por qué?... desde que permaneció aquí y desde que su dudosa mano tocó mis labios, sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando, y ahora mismo lo he comprobado…. ¿y por qué yo no le he reprochado nada ni hecho algo para terminar esto?... creo… creo que es porque… porque, sinceramente, yo quiero y deseo que siga con lo que esta haciendo… necesito que continu

Pero desgraciadamente nada puede durar eternamente…

… sus labios se separaron de los míos, dejándome ido por unos cuantos segundos, respirando los últimos restos de su aroma, saboreando los restos de su dulce saliva… y después de haber despertado de ese pequeño sueño, enfoqué mi mirada en su cara… en su expresión… no lo puedo creer… me está ¿sonriendo?... si, me esta sonriendo, ligeramente, pero lo esta haciendo. Yo no vacilé y le correspondí esa sonrisa con una propia, pero la mía duró muy poco, ya que de repente Hiei cambió su gesto de una forma muy drástica, ahora se nota molesto, confundido y, no estoy seguro, pero también algo asustado, tal vez ha analizado bien lo que acaba de hacer, quizás ni siquiera quería besarme, probablemente solo fue un impulso, y a la mejor ya se a arrepentido… no, no quiero que sea eso…

Velozmente se quita de encima y se levanta, buscando desesperadamente sus botas, las cuales no las coloca en sus pies, solo las coge con las manos.

"¡¡Hiei!!" – le llamó lo más rápido que pude reaccionar, pero ya era muy tarde, él acababa de salir por la ventana…

* * *

Ouch, si que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar este fic, hum, eso de que mi amiga la inspiración de vaya de juerga por varios días no es bueno, jajaja, la voy a tener que atar a mí para que ya no me abandone. Hum, no estoy muy convencida con este capítulo, ¿qué dicen ustedes?, porque la verdad nunca quedo convencida con nada XD.

**Kinyoubi****:** Uh, pues creo que el próximo capitulo tendrá que ser un libro entero para compensar este largo sin actualiza XD… Je, yo tampoco creo que a Kurama le moleste explicarle cosas a Hiei, creo que a nadie le molestaría nn

**Nienna****:** Lo mismo, me disculpo por la tardanza XD… Kurama bailando? Uy si, ojala pudiera dibujarlo en lugar de escribirlo, pero no importa, para eso esta la imaginación! ( aich, me sentí barney ..)

**Lady Yunie:** Hey, muchas gracias nn

**Sanasa****: **Thx for the review … jajaja, no, a Kurama bailando solo lo puedo ver yo XD, que tu ya tienes mcuho con espiarlos y no invitar… Eh, lo de Hiei, no se, si lo veo algo tontito en el fic, jejeje, (aun así me gusta XD) tal vez lo 'hice' así por darle un toque de comedia, o quizás aún no veía muchos capítulos del anime y no sabía a la perfección como era su carácter, jejej, la verdad ya ni se.. y del gruñido, solo digamos que por mucho tiempo leí fanfics de dragon ball ..... anda, ya casi me sale una biblia aquí.

**Tomoe****-ka:** sip, la mayoría ha dicho que el tercer cap ha estado muy largo, si que estaba inspirada, jajaja, a ver si me sale uno igual de largo para que te entretengas y rías de nuevo =P

**Shoryuki****:** que bueno que te haga reír, ese era mi objetivo principal XP.. thx for the comment

**La Loka Kelly: **pues ya viste que silo seguí XD… thx for ask nn

**Laury**** Mikkely: **me da gusto que te haya agradado, y pues ya me tome mucho tiempo, jajaja, aquí esta el cuarto cap para seguir entreteniéndote…. Gracias por el review!

Y también gracias a todas aquellas personas que por alguna causa leyeron el fic y no pudieron dejar review nn


	5. Bueno o Malo

**' DEJATE**** QUERER '**

**_By_****_ Rakime_**

**CAPÍTULO 5.- 'BUENO O MALO '**

* * *

****

_(Kurama's POV)_

Que molesta es la incertidumbre de no saber el paradero de alguna persona, no saber como se encuentra o que es lo que esta haciendo y tampoco saber el por qué se ha ido de un de repente y aún no ha vuelto.

Bueno, aunque estas dos últimas dudas puede que no lo sean. Es más, hasta creo que es demasiado obvia la razón por la cual te has ido y no has querido que nadie, o mejor dicho, no has querido que yo vea señales de que todavía sigues con vida; y te entiendo, creo entenderte, ¿pero no crees que un mes de ausencia es más que suficiente?.

Ese mismo día, por la noche; aquel maravilloso día en que nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez en un acto casi fugaz, pero a la vez eterno; te estuve esperando por un largo rato, estaba sumamente confundido e intrigado por lo que habías hecho; claro, eso no infería a que no me encontrara feliz; y quería hacerte varias preguntas, quería que habláramos para saber de una buena vez por todas que era lo que había pasado, que era lo que nos había pasado, quería que aclaráramos nuestra situación, no, más bien quería que tu me dijeras lo que yo ya empezaba a tomar de una sospecha a una verdad, quería que tu aceptaras nuestros sentimientos como yo ya lo había hecho desde hace poco; pero por más que espere y espere, tú nunca hiciste acto de presencia.

Y los siguientes días, las siguientes semanas, fueron exactamente iguales, no me acostaba a dormir hasta que mis ojos ya por nada del mundo podían mantenerse abiertos, hasta que la gravedad le ganara a las últimas fuerzas de resistencia que le quedaban a mi cuerpo, hasta que mi misma mente me convencía de que tu ya no llegarías esa noche, pero me iba a dormir con la esperanza de que a la siguiente si te vería, eso… eso es a lo que me aferraba a creer, porque una parte dentro de mí me decía que eso no iba a suceder.

En mi camino cotidiano al colegio mis cinco sentidos iban totalmente atentos a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, especialmente en los árboles, tenía la ligera ilusión de que tú te encontraras posado sobre uno de ellos, que me fueras siguiendo como muchas veces te descubrí hacerlo, con un simple movimiento en estos mi cabeza volteaba instantáneamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, solo para terminar desilusionándome al darme cuenta de que solo había sido el viento jugando con sus ramas y hojas o de vez en cuando uno que otro gato o pájaro.

Incluso también pregunté varias veces, lo mas disimuladamente que pude, a Yusuke, Kuwabara y a los demás si no te habían visto, si no sabían donde estabas, pero no, nadie estaba enterado de tu localización, pareciera como si te hubieras ido junto con el viento, tratando así de que este borrara tus pisadas y de esta manera no aparecer sobre el mapa.

Estaba triste, te extrañaba mucho, demasiado, ¿y cómo evitarlo?, pase drásticamente de verte diario a no saber nisiquiera en que lugar te encontrabas. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, nada de lo que hacía podía mantenerme lo suficientemente ocupado y entretenido como para olvidarte tan siquiera por unos cuantos minutos; si leía un libro, las letras, impresas en alguna de sus hojas, se movían en mi mente y formaban tu nombre; si me ponía a hacer mis deberes, mi mano inconscientemente formaba un dibujo de tu cara; si fijaba mi vista al vacío, terminaba enfocándose en el árbol frente a mi ventana y recordándome como muchas ocasiones reposaste ahí; si cerraba los ojos, podía ver claramente tu imagen; y si trataba de dormir, simplemente te soñaba. Era un verdadero martirio. Creo que hasta hubo un par de veces que yo mismo me tire de la cama con el propósito de sentir falsamente que tu habías llegado y que empezabas a reclamar 'tu espacio' en mi habitación… que tonto era eso, pero me hacías tanta falta que no pude impedirlo.

Y ahora heme aquí, parado como un estúpido al pie de mi ventana, esperando a alguien que se que no vendrá, buscando en el árbol de enfrente a alguien que no esta ahí, deseando ver a alguien que no quiere hacer acto de presencia frente a mi, deseando hablar con una persona cuya voz ya nunca me permitirá oír, deseando abrazar a un ser que mantiene su cuerpo muy lejos de mi…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

¡Oh, esto es grandioso!, ¡muy grandioso!. Yo nunca me quejo cuando me piden algo, pero ahora me encuentro deprimido y lo único que quiero hacer es encontrar al causante de mi tristeza y así terminar con esta, ¡y justo en este momento a Koenma se le ocurre responsabilizarme de una misión!, en verdad que se me complican las cosas, y todo por tratarse de mí, por ser como soy, por tratarse del educado y respetuoso Kurama que nunca se niega a nada.

Y ahora estoy aquí, por primera vez maldiciendo por mis adentros, mientras escucho la explicación que Koenma me da sobre lo que tengo que hacer, tratando de que mi expresión se muestre molesta para ver sí así me puedo zafar de esto, pero al parecer mi cara ha permanecido tanto tiempo pacífica y sonriente, que ya no la puedo cambiar.

"¿En verdad es necesario que yo me encargue de esto, Koenma?" – pregunté en un tono ya resignado

"Si"

"¿Qué no lo puede hacer Yusuke o alguien más?"

"No, tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara se han negado rotundamente a tener algo que ver con el mundo espiritual desde que regresaron del torneo, al menos por un tiempo, y Hiei, bueno, a ese ni siquiera lo localic" – ¡oh, que bien!, ahora hasta la última esperanza que me quedaba de que Koenma supiera donde estaba Hiei se ha desvanecido – "Y pues solo quedas tú, no hay más alternativa… no es difícil lo que tienes que hacer, solo capturar a un youkai que se escapó al Ningenkai y ya, eso es todo, no te tomará mucho tiempo"

"Si, si, lo se… bueno, si eso es todo, me retiro" – le anuncié mientras empezaba a dar media vuelta sobre mis talones y caminaba hacia la salida.

"Esta bien, confío en que realizarás este trabajo perfectamente Kurama" – oí que me dijo antes de que dejara la habitación.

_"No te tomará mucho tiempo" _– repetí para mi mismo las palabras que Koenma me acababa de decir hace unos instantes.

Sé que no me tomará mucho tiempo, ¡pero si que me quitará concentración para buscar a Hiei!; ¡¡ahora tengo que buscar a dos youkais, uno que posiblemente me este evitando y otro que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo es físicamente!!. Inari, ¿qué he hecho para que me hagas las cosas cada vez más difíciles?.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Ya estoy de vuelta en el Ningenkai, caminando por las ruidosas y transitadas calles del centro de la ciudad en donde habito, con dirección a mi hogar. Cualquiera que me viera diría que voy completamente sumergido en mis pensamientos, pero no es así, voy buscando, disimuladamente, a ese youkai que tengo que capturar, quiero desocuparme de este encargo lo más antes posible, para de esta manera regresar a mi principal objetivo, encontrar… encontrar a la persona que… que provoca esta aceleración en mi corazón.

Familias entrando a restaurantes, varios chicos empezando a formarse para entrar a discotecas, niños jalando las ropas de sus padres indicándoles que ya quieren irse, chicas saliendo de comercios de ropa con varias bolsas en sus manos, algunos hombres entrando a pequeñas cantinas quizás para quitarse el stress del trabajo, personas esperando en la parada del autobús por el trasporte que seguramente los llevará a sus respectivas casas, un hombre cuidando de que nadie pisara su cola, parejas sentadas sobre bancas situadas en partes donde no llega la luz, abrazándose y besándose… en fin, solo veo todas aquellas actividades que son más que comunes en cualquier ciudad del mundo humano, nada fuera de lo normal, nada que pueda indicarme la presencia de un youkai por estos alrededores…

Mi mente comienza a volar y mis ojos vagan hasta detenerse para mirar a una de las parejas de enamorados que se encuentran al otro lado de la calle… no lo puedo evitar, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, no puedo dejar de admirar algo que yo deseo hacer, algo que envidio… me pregunto si alguna vez Hiei y yo estaremos de esa manera, si alguna vez él me dejara demostrarle mi cariño con abrazos, caricias y besos, pero… ¿por qué irme tan lejos?, mejor debería de cuestionarme si es que alguna vez podré verlo de nuevo… aunque… no… no… nunca podría ni siquiera imaginarme a nosotros dos pasando por una situación como esa, por dos simples razones: la primera, porque Hiei no es la clase de 'personas' a las que les gusta demostrar en público sus sentimientos, y la segunda, porque yo lo vería mal, los demás lo verían mal, todos lo verían mal… ¿pero desde cuando me importa lo que los demás piensen acerca de mis actos?... no… no lo se, antes, como youko, nunca me hubiera preocupado acerca de nada, sencillamente hacía lo que me apetecía y ya, sin importarme nada ni nadie más, y si a algunos no les parecían mis actividades, los mataba y asunto arreglado; pero ahora es diferente, he vivido ya por varios años en un mundo ningen, he crecido y me han educado según sus reglas y principios, he cambiado mi ideología de "todo es bueno" a "esto es bueno, y esto es malo", y en cierta forma me ha confundido… aquí, 'estar con Hiei', está considerado como una 'acción mala', más sin embargo, estar con la persona que amas, podría considerarse como una 'acción buena'… ¿entonces que hago?, ¿lo bueno o lo malo?... Inari, como desearía que en estos momentos mi mente siguiera pensando al cien por ciento como un youko… es que esto se me enreda más y más…

¡Hey!, momento, momento, ¿un hombre cuidando de que nadie pisara su cola?, ¡eso no es nada normal en el Ningenkai!, ¡ese debe ser el youkai que se supone que debo atrapar!, ¡pero… ¿dónde está?, ¡¿dónde esta?!!, ¡¡¡no lo veo por ningún lado!!!... ¡¿a dónde se ha ido?!... ¡¡oh, maldición!!, por andar pensando en otras cosas lo he perdido de vista, he perdido una fácil oportunidad de capturarlo... Inari, ¡¿pero es que me estoy volviendo un idiota o qué?!.

Camino velozmente por las calles, cuidando de no chocar con nadie, buscando, casi desesperadamente, a ese 'humano con cola' que ví hace unos minutos, esta cerca, puedo sentir que esta cerca, puedo percibir su youki….¿dónde?, ¿dónde?... ¡¿dónde?!... ¡¿por qué tiene que haber tanta gente en la calle justo hoy?!... ¡apártense de mi camino!, ¡tengo prisa!... ¡ah!, ¡así esta!, ¡ya lo ví!.

"¡¡Oye tu, espera!!" – cometí el gran error de gritarle a ese youkai, alarmándolo, por lo cual salio corriendo rápidamente, es muy posible que me haya reconocido, es probable que me haya visto antes, en el torneo tal vez.

Enseguida empecé a correr detrás de él, estrellándome sin querer con una señora, la cual terminó tirada en el suelo, y aunque mi conciencia me lo ordenó, no me detuve a ver si estaba bien ni a disculparme, solo seguí corriendo, no me gustaba ser tan descortés y mal educado, pero ahorita lo único que me importaba era agarrar a ese youkai.

Lo perseguí por un buen rato, hubiera podido alcanzarlo si es que no hubiera habido tanta gente interponiéndose en mi camino, pero en fin, ante eso ya no había nada que hacer. Tuve la oportunidad de aumentar considerablemente mi velocidad cuando aquel demonio se adentró a un parque, pero no me sirvió de mucho, ya que, como ya estaba anocheciendo, estaba algo oscuro, y más en un parque donde los árboles no dejan penetrar la poca luz que todavía queda, y a causa de eso me costaba algo de trabajo divisarlo; no porque mis ojos no pudieran ajustarse a la oscuridad, sino porque él iba vestido de negro, y eso en cierta forma le ayudaba a camuflajearse.

De un momento a otro lo perdí de vista, y traté de hallarlo de nuevo, pero ya ni siquiera podía sentir su youki, de seguro lo ha de haber ocultado, volteé a todos lados esperanzado en verlo, pero nada… súbitamente oí un ruido hueco, giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y distinguí lo causante de ese estruendo… ¡un árbol estaba a punto de caerme encima!... sin vacilar me hice a un lado, pero creo que ya era un poco tarde, porque el tronco atrapó una de mis piernas, provocando que cayera de bruces al suelo, arrancándome un pequeño gemido de dolor de mis labios.

Divisé una sombra en el piso, alcé mi cabeza y pude observar a quien la causaba, tenía una silueta pequeña, delgada y oscura, por la falta de luz, y poco a poco se acercaba a mí. Al principio creí que se trataba de aquel yuokai al que venía persiguiendo, pero inmediatamente descarté esa idea de mi mente, ya que, obviamente, el físico de este, era muy diferente al que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

Me quité de encima, velozmente, el árbol que me aprisionaba y me puse de pie, mi pierna me dolió un poco al hacer esto. La silueta ya estaba frente a mí, cuando súbitamente una luz nos alumbro a los dos; e intrigado más por la procedencia de esta que de la identidad de aquella criatura; mis ojos observaron alrededor, buscando de donde provenía aquella sospechosa luz, llegando a un farol público, si que habían tardado en encenderlos…

"Estúpido ningen, ¡¿por qué te atraviesas cuando estoy tumbando el árbol?!" – esa voz… esa voz… esa voz es… es de… es de él…es su voz… - "¿Ku… Kurama?"

"¡Hiei!" – la expresión de él había sido de inseguridad, confusión, la mía era todo lo contrario, era de alegría, gozo y a la vez de tranquilidad… ¡por fin lo había encontrado!, ¡por fin lo podía ver de nuevo!, realmente es muy cierto que cuando no estas buscando algo que quieres encontrar, lo hallas… era tal mi felicidad que un impulso muy grande de abrazarlo vino hacia mi, pero afortunadamente pude contenerme, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente Hiei se hubiera ido enseguida nuevamente – "cuanto gusto me da verte, no sabes cuanto te he buscado"

"Hn… ¿te… te lastimaste?" – preguntó, tratando de oírse indiferente.

"¡Oh!, ¿es que acaso te estas preocupando por mi?" – dije en son de broma, se notaba muy nervioso, así que espero que esto le relaje un poco.

"¡¡¿Y quién dice que me preocupo por ti?!!... le… le… este… le… ¡¡le estaba preguntando al árbol, no a ti!!" – me respondió, con unos gritos que estoy casi seguro que se escucharon por todo el parque, por supuesto que no le creí.

"¿Ah si?" – le seguí el juego, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, tenía en mente muchas cosas que podría hacer, o hacerle, y decir, pero no debía - "Entonces yo también le pregunto… ¿Señor árbol, esta usted bien?"

"No estoy de humor para idioteces, Kurama"

"Nunca lo estas Hiei…y si, estoy bien, no me paso nada"

"No me importa"

"Hn… oye… ¿dijiste que tú habías tumbado el árbol?, ¿o escuché mal?" – traté de desviar un poco el tema, no quería hacerlo enojar en lo absoluto. Él no me contestó, así que yo proseguí – " ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, te pudieron haber reprendido por eso"

"Porque estaba muy incómodo" – me respondió casi en un susurro

"¿Por qué estaba muy incómodo?" – repetí su frase en forma interrogante, no entiendo

"Si"

"Hn, bueno, no tiene importancia"

Hubo un gran silencio, nadie menciono palabra alguna, solo permanecimos ahí, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos; yo aun tratando de reprimir todas estas palabras que mis labios querían decir, de dejar salir todos estos sentimientos que mi corazón se moría por expresar, de evitar dar todas estas caricias que mis manos querían entregar. Él, quizás tratando de hacer lo mismo, solo notaba vagamente como me observaba detenidamente, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, se podría decir que me estaba comiendo con la mirada, tal y como yo lo había hecho desde que se colocó frente a m

"Sabes" – rompí bruscamente el silencio, sumergiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y dirigiendo mi mirada hacía la, ahora brillante, luna llena – "estaba muy preocupado por ti Hiei, muy preocupado… ¿por qué… por qué dejaste de ir a visitarme?" – pregunté vacilante.

En cuanto terminé de decir esto último, ví como Hiei comenzaba a alejarse… no… ¡no!, ¡no podía permitir que se fuera de nuevo!, ¡no volvería a dejar que la tristeza me acorralara!...

Sin dudarlo, corrí hacía él y lo cogí firmemente de su muñeca, impidiéndole así que siguiera yéndose. Creí que me iba a pedir que lo soltara, o que lo iba a hacer él mismo, pero no, solo se quedo ahí, en la misma posición sin decir o hacer algo, permitiéndome continuar con este ligero contacto.

"¿Por qué me haces preguntas cuyas respuestas ya sabes?" – finalmente pronuncio algo.

"Porque quiero enterarme si las sabes t

"¡¿Y que más da?!, ¡eso no cambiará nada!" – expresó con enfado, girando su cara rudamente hacia mi, dejándome ver por primera vez claramente su rostro, todo este tiempo había permanecido entre las sombras, pero ahora los dos estábamos debajo de un farol.

"¡Por Inari Hiei!, ¡que cara traes!" – no pude evitar exclamar al ver esta misma

"¡Pues la misma que he traído desde que nací!" – dijo con irritación, terminando con el enlace de nuestras manos.

"No me refiero a eso, sino a que tu rostro se ve tan demacrado, refleja mucho cansancio, ¡y que decir de esas enormes ojeras!, ¿pues qué te ha pasado?"

"Nada"

"¿Nada?"

"Hn… no he podido dormir" – respondió malhumorado

"¡Ah!, ahora entiendo eso que dijiste de la incomodidad del árbol, ¡no has podido dormir por eso, ¿verdad?!, te acostumbraste a dormir sobre una cama y por eso el árbol no te es confortable…" – expliqué, aunque a estas alturas creo que ya era obvio – "bueno, tu sabes que tanto en mi casa como en mi cama eres siempre bienvenido" – le dije sonrientemente

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Pues que si quieres puedes ir a dormir a mi hogar"

"No quiero" – anunció, cruzándose de brazos

"Hn, mira, no lo tomes a mal, pero aunque no quieras ir, lo harás, en verdad se nota que necesitas urgentemente dormir" – le medio ordené, abalanzándome rápidamente sobre él, cogiéndolo de la cintura con mis dos manos para enseguida alzarlo lo más que podía y así poder depositarlo en mi hombro, su vientre sobre este, mientras que sus piernas y pies caían con dirección al piso por la fuerza de gravedad, mi brazo rodeado su cintura para que así no se me escapara… Inari, me va a ir muy mal por haberlo tomado de esta manera, pero no tengo otra opción, en verdad que a Hiei se le ve una cara de muerto por no haber pegado un ojo durante mucho tiempo, y si no lo llevo a mi casa a cuestas, nunca irá y nunca descansará.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Hiei's POV)_

"¡¡Bájame en este mismo instante Kurama!!" – exigí rígidamente, ¡¿pero quién se ha creído este estúpido kitsune para tratarme de esta manera?!, ¡ahorita mismo me las va a pagar!

"Si Hiei, en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa te prometo que te bajar" – me dijo calmadamente, mientras emprendía camino hacia su casa, seguramente.

"¡¡He dicho que en este mismo instante!!"

"Y yo te he dicho que cuando lleguemos a mi casa"

Comencé a forcejear, pateando su abdomen y rasguñando su espalda, solo ocupando la fuerza necesaria para incomodarlo y que me soltara, no para lastimarlo, pero nada, lo único que logré con esto fue que Kurama, aparte de que siguiera sujetando mi cintura, ahora sujetara también mis piernas. Otra vez empecé a gritarle ordenándole que me soltara, pero él simplemente me ignoraba, y para que no pudiera hacer esto le gritaba más y más fuerte cerca del oído, pero desistí al darme cuenta de que algunos estúpidos ningens se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un loco. También intente morderlo, pero en cuento mis dientes rozaron ligeramente su cuello, recibí un fuerte pellizco en mi trasero de su parte, ¡¿pero como se ha atrevido a hacerme esto?!. Bueno, ¿y por qué simplemente no me escapaba usando mi fuerza?, se supone que yo soy más fuerte que él, mientras no se convierta en youko, podría haberlo hecho fácilmente, pero aparte de que, como ya había dicho antes, no quería lastimar a Kurama, estaba tan cansado que hasta sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba mucho más de lo normal, estaba algo débil; se perfectamente que me hace falta dormir, pero esta más que claro que nunca lo aceptaré.

Por ningún motivo quiero ir a su casa, no quiero estar cerca de él, quiero alejarme lo más que pueda; estoy harto de sentir este nerviosismo en cuanto estoy cerca de él, de que mi corazón empiece a latir descontroladamente y de que mi sudor se vuelva frío; estoy harto de sentir todas estas extrañas sensaciones y molestas emociones y sentimientos solo por el hecho de pensar en él; harto de estas ganas inmensas que tengo de besarlo, de acariciarlo, y de abrazarlo en cuanto lo veo; harto de estar tan confundido por todo esto, de no entender lo que me esta pasando, de no saber como pararlo… de no querer saber como detenerlo… y estoy seguro de que si dejo de tratar con él, todo esto terminará de atormentarme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Kurama's POV)_

Tardé un poco en llegar a mi hogar, aún me dolía la pierna, pero no tanto como para provocar que no pudiera caminar, solo para hacerme cojear. Afortunadamente Hiei ya no iba gritando ni moviéndose; pero no pienso que eso signifiqué que ya haya accedido, seguro que me dará problemas para mantenerlo en la cama; creo que se calmó por el pellizco que le brinde en sus firmes nalgas – ahora se que son firmes –, no debí haber echo tal cosa, seguro me arrepentiré, pero soy un youko, y su trasero estaba muy cerca, y no pude resistirme a esa tentación, ya sabrán…

Entré, y después de cerciorarme de que kaasan no se encontraba, me dirigí a mi cuarto, en donde coloqué a Hiei sobre mi cama; su expresión no era la típica de enfado, era una aún peor; y nada más dejé de agarrarlo, salió corriendo con dirección a la puerta, pero no consiguió salir, ya que yo alcancé a cogerlo del brazo y regresarlo de un jalón a la cama. Cerré inmediatamente la puerta con seguro, y así impedir que pudiera salir de aquí – al menos no tan rápido como para no poder detenerlo –.Cuando enfoqué de nuevo mi mirada en él, o mejor dicho, en el lugar donde debería haber estado, me di cuenta que este estaba vacío, y que él caminaba con rumbo a la ventana; ya estaba a punto de colocar un pie sobre el marco de esta, cuando nuevamente de un tirón en el brazo lo regrese al lugar donde lo había dejado desde un principio, y le puse el pasador al único posible lugar de escape que quedaba.

"¡¡Coño Kurama, déjame ir!!" – una vez más empezó a exigir 'su libertad'.

"Con mucho gusto, después de que hayas dormido mínimo diez horas"

"¡¡Estás completamente fuera de tus casillas si piensas que me quedaré tanto tiempo aquí!!" – gritó, al parecer, muy exaltado.

"¿Y por qué no?, si hace solo unas semanas ni querías salir de aqu" – traté de hablar como si ningún sentimiento hubiera surgido entre nosotros.

"¡¡Malditasea, eso no me interesa!!, ¡yo no me quiero quedar aquí, así que no lo haré!. ¡Te lo advierto, voy a hacer cualquier cosa para poder irme!" – ese pequeño youkai que está enfrente de mí se atrevió a amenazarme.

"Mira Hiei, primero que nada cálmate y escúchame… te vas a quedar aquí y te vas a dormir, te va a hacer daño el no descansar lo que tu cuerpo requiere; olvídate de todo aquello que te impide quedarte, esta primero tu salud que nuestros conflictos, yo no voy a decir ni hablar nada acerca de 'eso' para no incomodarte y tampoco…"

"¡Oh, cierra tu estúpida bocota de una vez por todas!" – me interrumpió bruscamente – "Si lo que quieres es convencerme de que quede, te informo que estas provocando que me vaya"

"Hn… es que es muy difícil convencerte, y yo que creí que lo estaba haciendo bien… ¿cómo le hago?" – decía todo esto más para mí que para él – " ¡Ah, ya se!... Hiei, si te quedas te doy todo el helado que quieras, apuesto que no has comido en mucho tiempo" – si, seguro que eso funcionará.

"¡¿Por qué me chantajeas como si fuera un crío?!" – rayos, creo que esto empeoro las cosas.

"No, no, no Hiei, no lo mal entiendas, le dije porque se que a ti te fascina el helado, solo por eso, te lo juro"

"Kurama"

"¿Mande?"

"Adiós"

Dicho esto, salió corriendo con dirección a la ventana – tal vez no la sepa abrir, pero si la sabrá romper –, y como me agarro desprevenido, no pude pescarlo del brazo o de alguna otra parte; cuando reaccioné, él ya estaba averiguando como abrirla, pero como no es la persona más paciente del mundo, enseguida alzo su mano empuñada y tiró un ligero golpe; y aunque ya era algo tardé para evitar que rompiera algo, mi cuerpo realizó la única idea que pensé para detenerlo – o a la mejor para complacerme - … lanzármele encima. Hiei terminó completamente extendido sobre el suelo, boca-abajo, y yo arriba de él, aplicando algo de fuerza para que mi cuerpo pesara más y inducir que no me pudiera quitar, o al menos que le costra mucho trabajo.

"¡Kurama!, ¡quítate de encima!, ¡¡pesas!!"

"Hasta que me prometas que permanecerás aquí y que dormirás" – mencione, tratando de oírme intimidante.

"¡NO, NO Y NO!"

"Entonces me moveré de aquí hasta que accedas"

"¡Ja!, no podrás aguantar mucho" – se bufó de mí, estoy seguro que fue con la intención de que hiriera mi orgullo y me quedará ahí por más tiempo, ya que estaba disfrutando el momento tanto como yo… bueno, eso es lo que quiero pensar.

"¿Quieres ver que si puedo?" - ¿que si puedo y quiero?.

"Si… digo, ¡NO!... te lo digo en serio Kurama, ya me estoy hartando, ¡Bájate de mi espalda!"

"¿Me vas a hacer caso?" – pregunté pacíficamente por última vez.

"¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no, maldición?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Hiei's POV)_

Tengo a Kurama acostado sobre mí… ¡¡tengo a Kurama encima!!, dios, esto no me ayuda en nada a controlar mis ganas de tocarlo, ¡y le digo al imbécil que se haga a un lado y no me hace caso!, poseo una fuerte fuerza de voluntad, pero ante esta situación puedo perderla fácilmente, en cualquier momento voy a perder la conciencia y me voy a voltear a besarlo, lo sé, porque ya me ha pasado, y no quiero que eso suceda, ya quiero salir de una buena vez de estas confusiones que me están enredando y enredando…

"Bueno, entonces, si te pones en ese plan, tendré que obligarte a hacerlo"

"¿Y tú crees que podrás obligarme?" – pregunté arrogantemente

"Por supuesto" – me respondió con aires de grandeza

"Ni pienses que…" – y no pude terminar de decir la frase, ya que, fugazmente, Kurama me arrastró y me situó de nuevo sobre la cama. Casi de inmediato, sentándose a mi lado, empezó a despojarme de mi espada y mi capa – "¡¿Pero que demonios crees que haces?!"

"Quitándote la ropa, ¿qué no es obvio?, no puedes dormir con ellas, seguro que están sucias, tienes que ponerte la pijama"

Ah no, eso si que no, primero que quiere obligarme a dormir aquí, ¡¿y ahora quiere que me ponga esa estúpida ropa ningen tan ridícula y además quiere ponérmela él?!. Esto ya fue demasiado. Velozmente me levanté de ahí y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta. Intenté abrirla, pero quien sabe como jodidos la habrá cerrado ese idiota del kitsune –aún me sigue costando trabajo recordar como quitarle el seguro –, el mismo que ya estaba otra vez viniendo por mí, pero no, ¡no!, simplemente no puedo dejarle que haga su voluntad sobre mi, ya mucho le he permitido con que se apoderada de mis pensamientos, así que no dejaré que se apodere de mis acciones. Corrí al lado donde se encontraba la ventana, antes de que Kurama pudiera agarrarme, y estaba a punto de terminar de romperla para poder salir de aquí, cuando el kitsune nuevamente se acercaba por mí. Me escabullí al otro extremo de la habitación… y a la otra esquina… y al otro lado… por debajo de la cama… por entre sus piernas… por encima de él… sobre, al lado y debajo de muchos objetos… hasta que por un tropiezo mío pudo alcanzarme, y después de patadas, revolcadas, puñetazos, forcejeos y gritos, el desgraciado me dejó cubierto solo por calzoncillos, mi ropa yaciendo desgarrada a un costado… Sin dudarlo, jalé la manta de la cama y me cubrí con ella, no es la primera vez que Kurama me ve tan descubierto, pero si es la primera vez que me importa y que me entra algo de vergüenza y no entiendo por qu

"¡Idiota!, ¡No tenías que romper mi ropa!" – le reclamé con enfado

"No lo hubiera hecho, si tu no te hubieras comportado tan infantil"

"¡No hubiera pasado si no me hubieras obligado a venir aquí!"

"No lo hubiera hecho si tu hubieras dormido bien"

"¡Lo hubiera hecho si, por tu culpa, no me hubiera acostumbrado a dormir en una cama!"

"¡Ah no!, ¡eso no fue mi culpa, yo nunca te obligué a dormir en mi cama!, ¡tu venías por tu propia voluntad y decidías dormir ahí!"

"¡¡Si, pero no hubiera empezado a venir si no me hubiera enamorado!!" – ¡Joder!, ¡¿qué he dicho?!...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Kurama's POV)_

"¿Qué… qué has dicho?" – le pregunto. He oído lo que ha dicho, pero quiero escucharlo de nuevo, para estar seguro, no vaya a ser que mis sentidos estén jugando suciamente conmigo.

Pero él no contestó, solo se limitó a negarme el seguir admirando su rostro y a apretar fuertemente las sábanas que yacían entre sus manos… ¿y ahora qué hago?, ¿qué digo?... cualquier palabra o acción dicha o hecha sin meditarla bien, puede enfadarlo, además, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no se va dejar ayudar por nada, no importa que esto lo este perturbando mucho, nunca va a cambiar esa ideología.

Me acerco y tomo asiento sobre la cama, cerca de él. Un silencio ensordecedor se apodera horriblemente de la habitación. Por primera vez en mi vida no tengo las palabras exactas para componer esto… pero, un momento, es que esta vez yo no tengo que arreglar nada, él es quien tiene que hacerlo, él es quien tiene que aceptar todo esto, aceptar que su corazón ya ha despertado de un largo sueño y que empieza a sentir… claro, todo eso es algo imposible si se habla de Hiei, así que, yo tendré que tomar la iniciativa, no quiero seguir caminando en este laberinto sin salida.

"Hiei" – aclaré mi garganta – "tenemos que charlar de una buena vez sobre todo esto… si no lo hacemos te vas a sentir peor cada día, y no me vayas a decir que te sientes de maravilla" – inicié la conversación sin rodeos, aunque fui ignorado por mi receptor – "Hiei, hazme caso" – pero seguí siendo ignorado, él solo de digno a dirigir su mirada hacia mi, ninguna palabra se hacía notar de sus labios, ninguna expresión aparecía nuevamente en su cara, nada, sus ojos son los únicos que me prestaban atención – "Dime algo, en serio, así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado"

"……"

"Hiei"

"……"

"¡Hiei!"

"……"

"¡¡HIEI!!, ¡maldición, di al…!"

Pero no pude terminar de decir la oración, ya que de un momento a otro, Hiei se lanzó contra mí, provocando que los dos cayéramos acostados en la cama, él arriba de mí, apoyando su peso sobre sus manos y brazos, para evitar aplastarme; y antes de permitirme reaccionar o decir algo, depositó, decididamente, sus labios sobre los míos…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Hiei's POV)_

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?... ¿por qué si deseaba no hacerlo lo hago?... ¿por qué si quiero detenerme, continúo?... ¿es qué acaso me he rendido?... ¿acaso me he dado por vencido por primera vez en mi vida?... si, yo creo que si… he perdido esta batalla, increíble, ¿no?, puedo vencer a grandes y poderosos youkais hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero no pude ganarle a estos sentimientos y emociones, no pude desecharlos de mí por más que lo intenté, ni dejando de ver a Kurama, ni ignorándolos, nada, absolutamente nada acababa con ellos, es más, hasta se iban haciendo más y más fuertes conforme transcurría el tiempo; y ya me tienen cansado, ya estoy cansado de que me confundan, ¡estoy harto!, y si esta es la única manera de poder controlarlos, lo hare...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

_(Kurama's POV)_

Estoy tendido por completo en mi cama, Hiei acostado sobre mí, profundamente dormido. Toda persona que nos mirara, pensaría que acabamos de realizar el mayor ritual de placer y satisfacción que existe, pero no es así – desgraciadamente no, porque sinceramente me hubiese gustado – tal vez Hiei lo tenía en mente al igual que yo, pero por más que hubiera querido, no pudo, ya no tenía fuerzas; el no haber dormido lo había agotado mucho, más de lo que pudo imaginar; y fue cuestión de segundos para que cayera en los profundos brazos de Morfeo, hn, creo que eso ocurrió en el mismo instante en que me estaba besando – ya se me hacía raro que no se separara – pero yo no le he dicho nada, solo lo dejé dormir, prefiero mil veces que descanse, para que así, al rato, tenga más aguante… hn, se nota que soy un youko de alma.

Realmente se siente muy bien esto, tenerlo aquí tan cerca, poderlo abrazar y acariciar sin que él me diga nada, poder observar detenidamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin ser reprendido, poder aspirar su aroma hasta llenar mis pulmones con el… bueno o malo, ¡ja!, ¡¿pero cómo pude tener semejante pensamiento?!, ¡que más da lo que piense o diga la gente, que más da como lo considere y como lo vea!, aquí nada se trata de lo bueno ni lo malo, ¡se trata de mi felicidad, y eso es lo único que me debe de importar!, ya que la meta de la vida es llegar a ella, y para lograr esa meta, se tiene que amar, si no se tiene ese sentimiento, no se ha vivido, y yo por fin he tenido la oportunidad de vivir, y también he tenido la dicha de que la persona a la que quiero, me ha correspondido.

Mi vida ha dado un giro muy drástico, ¡quién iba a pensar que Youko Kurama llegaría a amar!, pero este cambio no es tan desagradable, ¡al contrario!, me gusta, esto y todo lo que acaba de empezar.

**THE END**

"¡Un momento!, ¡INARI! ¡se me olvido por completo capturar a ese youkai!"…

* * *

Diox, ¡por fin lo terminé!, no no no, yo voy de mal en peor, ya ni se cuanto me tardé para continuar este fic, así que pido mil disculpas a todas aquellas personas que deseaban leer sin tener que esperar tanto tiempo. Hn, estoy de carrera por aquí, Inari, ¿por qué mi pc tiene que darme tantos problemas T-T, así que seré, desgraciadamente, algo breve.

**Mayumi**** Minamino**.- Muchísimas gracias por tomarte algo de tu tiempo y haberme dejado un review nn. Espero que te guste el final de los líos entre este par.

**Kandy**.- bueno, creo que mi amiga me dejo por un largo lapso, pero ya la até a mí para que no se me vuelva a ir!.

**Alex-Wind**.- Me da gusto que te agrade este fic nn

**Inari****-chan**.- No pues si, ya me di cuenta que golpeando a la inspiración no se queda, al contrario. Me alegra que te agrade mi fic, y más me alegrara que te guste el final nn, gracias por tus reviews.

**Nienna**.- Hum, diox, esta vez tarde muchísimo en actualizar, espero que no hayas perdido el hilo a la historia. Por lo que habrás leído, Hiei, razonando o no, termina con Kurama P

**Haruka**.- Sip, a mi también me agrado la pelea por la cama XD, ejem, por eso la escribí '''. Gracias por leer mi fic y ojalá te guste el final.

**Hxk**.- Gracias por el review, yo también adoro esta pareja.

**La Loka Kelly**.- Perdóname por esta actualización tan tardada, en verdad tenía intenciones de publicarla enseguida, pero ciertas circunstancias me lo impidieron. Agradezco mucho el tiempo que te hayas tomado preguntándome si la iba a continuar, jajajaja, me diste ánimos para continuar. Espero que el final te agrada, a si tu espera no va a ser en vano.

**AomeRL**.- Aquí esta el quinto cap y el final, Perdón por hacerte esperar.

**Lady Yunie**.- Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y también perdóname por la tardanza, espero que el final la justifique.

Y También gracias a todas aquellas personas que hayan leído el fic y no tuvieron el tiempo o las ganas de dejar un review n.n.

PD: odio que no acepte letras con acento .-.

PD2: Mi fic de Need si lo continuaré (para aquellos que les interese), esperad un poquito, por favor.


End file.
